VanaN'Ice Imitation
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Len has lost almost all of his memories, he can't be in the famous Visual Kei band. what will happen when he asks Rin his best friend/love of his life to crossdress as him. will this farce be the biggest Imitation. GakuRinKai MikuoRinLuki RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Narrator's POV

"And now I am proud to present the new band on behalf of Vocal Productions…VANAN'ICE!" a presenter said while a loud audience was going crazy. This band hadn't written any songs but its members were worthy of a scream or two. After that amazing presentation 3 men of different ages came on stage. One was very tall and masculine with long purple hair he looked like a twenty-something handsome medieval samurai. The next one was a bit shorter than the other he had short blue hair and a very handsome face; he looked like either 18 or 20 year old prince. The last boy was the shortest of the three he had blond hair and he looked like 16 but he was really cute. After being there for a while receiving applauses they were asked their names.

"My name is Gakupo Kamui I'm 21 and you can call me Gackt." Said the man with purple hair in a very careless seductive tone.

"Hi I'm Kaito Shion but you can call me Kyte and I'm 18." Said the blue haired guy cheerfully and full of energy.

"Hey I'm Len Kagamine and I'm 16." Said the blond boy. He looked rushed and annoyed.

After that they went backstage there was their manager the ex-singer Luka Megurine with the drummer Mikuo Hatsune and the pianist Luki Megurine her little brother. They were just sitting on the couch when they heard arguing.

"KAGAMINE, YOU BRAT! WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU, YOU TALK BACK! YOU MADE US LOOK DUMB WITH YOUR STUPID EMO ATTITUDE." Kaito yelled while following Len. Len grabbed his book bag and started to ignore him.

"What happened?" Luka asked while leaving her Blackberry Touch.

"This idiot here ignored the reporters, left during an interview and said he was too busy to meet the producers." Kaito said while pointing at him with an angry tone of voice.

"Len, I know those aren't the most exciting things for a teenager but you have to put up with it. Those things come with fame." Luka said in a calmed serene tone.

"It's not just that. He was acting as if he was forced to come. You could see his anxiety from space." Gakupo said while sitting next to Luki.

"Well guys try to understand he's only 16 and this is a life changing experience." Luka said, she wanted to avoid any fight.

"Well that isn't an excuse for acting like a jerk. Since the moment we met 2 hours ago he's been selfish, arrogant and hasn't even talked to us other than a short hi." Kaito said.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness for not treating you like a prince. Why would I want to waste my time and breath talking to an asshole like you." Len said while checking his watch. "I don't have time for this I'm late." He started to walk towards the door.

"Hey we're still not finished Kagamine." Gakupo said while grabbing his wrist. Len separated from him.

"I don't give a damn, if I don't get there in time she might…..none of your business. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Len said leaving and while being outside he got on his black ninja motorcycle.

He started it and went, he entered into a highway. He had to get to the restaurant soon there was waiting for him the love of his life his best friend, Rin Kagamine. She had told him that they were going to celebrate his joining with the band. Len told himself that today he was going to tell her. In front of him was a very slow car and next to him was a drunken man in his car. Apparently they both thought the same thing and changed lane and they crashed together. The drunk guy wasn't hurt do to he had a car, Len on the other hand was in motorcycle, he lost consciousness and his head was bleeding. The slow car owner called 911 which took him and the drunk guy to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the band thing Luka received a rather alarming phone call.

"Hello yes this is she. What the …what happened? How hurt is he? Right now he's with the doctor, thank you for calling." Luka said while turning to the guys. "Guys I have something to tell you. Len had a motorcycle accident."

"What happened?" Mikuo asked.

"He crashed with a car by speeding they still don't know how severe his condition is." Luka said sadly. "He's too young for this things I hope he's okay."

In the hospital Len was with Doctor Tonio (imagine him as a hot doctor with a sexy Italian accent) the famous neurologist. In the waiting room were Len's parents Leon and Lola Kagamine and Rin. Lola couldn't stop crying, Leon tried to comfort her and Rin was nervous she was biting her nails. Then Dr. Tonio appeared with nurse Primma.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine may I have word with you in private." The doctor said while taking them to the hall leaving Rin with the nurse.

"How's our son doctor?" Leon asked while touching his wife's shoulder to comfort her.

"He's okay, just some scratches and bruises, he'll live. But I'm worried about his brain apparently he received a great hit on the head. We ran some tests and the results are very worrying the part of his brain that retains memory has been affected." Tonio said with no difficult medical vocabulary to make it easier to understand.

"Are you saying my baby might have lost his memories?" Lola said still crying.

"We don't know that for sure…." Tonio started but was interrupted by Nurse Miriam.

"Doctor the patient has woken up and he's going crazy he keeps repeating something I can't understand." She said, in that minute Tonio, Leon and Lola ran to the room where they find Len screaming and another nurse Sonika.

"I'm sorry I can't understand what you want!" Sonika said. "Thank God you're here doctor he's been saying that he wants to see something or someone, and I can't get it."

"I WANT TO SEE HER! WHERE'S RIN?" Len yelled. He kept repeating it so Leon went bring her.

"Len sweetie relax, do you remember me?" Lola said while trying calm him down.

"Mom I need to know if she's okay. Please tell me where is she." Len answered while shaking and crying.

"Len please calm down I'm here." Rin said while crying. She went towards him and hugged him.

"Rin I'm glad you're here." Len said while crying and hugging her. She hugged him back and said while patting his head.

"I'll always be there for you Len. Don't worry the doctor said you're going to be okay."

"Rin why am I here? Did I do something wrong? Did I get hurt or something?" Len asked while separating from her.

"What's wrong son?" Leon asked toward him.

"I can't remember dad I just can't." Len answered.

The next day Rin went home to rest and Len and his parents were having a very important conversation.

"Len I have the analysis of your new exams, you have lost basically more than 70% of your memories. Apparently your brain only kept basic school knowledge and the memories of your parents and Rin." Tonio said calmly.

"Oh that's why I can't understand why I'm here." Len answered.

"You had a motorcycle incident." Tonio said.

"I own a motorcycle?" Len asked.

"I've always hated that thing." Lola said "Doctor, when can Len go home and how should we treat him?"

"Well soon I guess. He can't do most of the things he does. I recommend him to remember as much as possible and I saw on the T.V. that his part of a band. He shouldn't do it the pressure of being famous will only give him more trouble to remember." Tonio said.

"We called the studio they said they were only going to give him 3 months to recover." Leon answered.

"I personally think that is not enough time for him especially with his age." Tonio said. "Len according to all the tests we've done you're in love and I'm guessing it's Rin. That maybe the reason you remembered her."

"When I didn't see her I panicked and I didn't know why. I feel my heart race when I'm near her. When she hugged me I felt that I didn't need my memories as long as she was there in my arms." Len answered while thinking of Rin.

They all stared at him.

"Len, I recommend you should keep these feelings inside till you feel better okay." Tonio said. "And do something about this band issue. Because and these are doctor's orders don't sing or be in a band that will only do you more harm than good."

"Yes doctor we'll see what can we do." Leon said. Meanwhile they continued to talk about how Len is going to need pills and therapy and how they should go to the USA and see a specialist. Len was only thinking if Rin would visit him.


	2. Hi I'm Len

**Narrator's POV**

Three months later at Len's apartment, the flat screen was a playing Miku Hatsune's new song Bacterial Contamination, while in the kitchen Rin and Len were having a little disscussion.

"There's no way in hell, I'm doing it Len." Rin said while taking out 2 Fanta orange sodas from the refrigerator. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that looked great on her, a cool t shirt that said Kiss me, converse and a bow and hairclips in her hair.

"Please, I'm begging you." Len said while grabbing one of the sodas. In the past 3 months Len had changed, he was taller, his fractions had become a bit more masculine, he was losing some of his boyish traces. He was wearing straight jeans, a black t shirt and he had his hair in his usual messy ponytail.

"Len are you even listening to what you're asking? You want me to dress up as you and be in your band." Rin said while sitting on the couch.

"Rin believe me if this weren't important I would never ask that of you. Besides I hate the idea more than you but it's all because of that stupid contract." Len said.

"Why can't you just anull it or cancel it?" Rin asked while sipping the soda.

"I wish, that contract is like unbreakable and the only way around it is you crossdressing." Len said.

"Why do you have to go to the US?" Rin said while making a strange but cute face.

"Because over there is a doctor that might help me remember my memories. In these few months I barely remember a thing." Len said.

"Why me? Can't you ask that strange cousin of yours, Ren?" she said.

"No he's in a military school." Len said while standing up and going to his room. Rin followed and saw a bunch of suitcases. "Please Rin, I swear to god that this will be the only thing I ever ask you to do. Please do it for me."

"Okay but remember you owe me big time." Rin said finally giving up. Len pulled her into a very tight hug.

"Thanks and I promise it won't be for that long." Len said while slowly seperating from her. Rin half smiled and stared at a mirror on the wall. They really look alike yet they have abolutly no relation. They have been best friends since they were young children, sometimes when they were younger they would dress up as the other one and fool everyone except each other.

"So aren't you suppose to call someone that I accept?" Rin asked while sitting on his bed.

"Yeah already did, Ms. Megurine is going to come and test you. She should be here right around now." Len said while checking his watch.

"Wait just a second. When did you call? I've just agreed to this." Rin said in angry/surprised tone of voice.

"Yesterday, my parents told me to." Len said and saw Rin get a little angry. Truth was he didn't have the courage to ask Rin. So he went pulling it off till today, then they heard the doorbell and knocks on the door. So they went to check it out. When Len opened the door he saw a tall beautiful woman around her late teens or early twenties, with lonk pink hair, pale blue eyes, she had a very voluptious body. She was wearing a dark pencil skirt and a white blouse.

"LEN, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL. BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU'RE CUTER!" Ms. Megurine said while hugging Rin.

"Um Ms. Megurine I'm over here that's Rin." Len said and Ms. Megurine started to look at them back and forth.

"Wow you guys really look alike. So I guess what they say is true, around some where in the world you have someone that looks like you. Oh I'm sorry, my name is Luka Megurine. It's really nice to meet you Rin and to see you again Len." Luka said while smiling.

"It's okay Megurine-san, so do you really think I can pull it off?" Rin said.

"If I couldn't tell the diference no one will notice it. So I'm not worried about that. I'm worried if you can sing." Luka said while sitting down on the couch.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Rin is an amazing singer." Len said while serving Luka some water.

"Oh really. Can you please show me Rin?" Luka said. Then Rin started to sing one of her favorite songs Mozaik Role but making a Len voice. That sounded just like him and amazing. When Rin finished Luka and Len clapped.

"Wow Rin you're amazing you sounded just like Len better even. You're perfect for the job. Now since tomorrow is the end of Len's three months, you're going to start being him. You'll have to live in the company's building, but don't worry you won't live with the band. Tommorow I will also pìck you up so we can start. Len I think you should give her some of your clothes." Luka said towards Rin.

"I see and I understand. Megurine san do you really think I can do this?" Rin asked.

"You can call me Luka and I'm the band's manager. I know them and believe me they won't even suspect a thing. And you're a great singer, you'll make the bosses rich." Luka said sweetly.

"Okay thanks for that pep talk." Rin said after a while Luka left.

"See that wasn't so bad." Len said while looking for some clothes for Rin. "Here this is all the clothes that don't fit me anymore."

"Wow you've grow fast." Rin said while looking at the clothes and then she found his leather jacket. "Hey you probably don't remember but you bought this when you got the motorcycle. God I remember your mom got a heart attack when she saw you on that thing."

"Why did I buy the motorcycle?" Len asked.

"I don't know, you never told me. Can I take it please?" Rin said.

"Of course, it's yours. Hey I have something for you." Len took out some thing from his pocket it was a silver rosary, it was boyish looking but pretty. "I bought it for you so you can remember me and…." Rin hugged him before he could. He hugged her back, he loved her that was all there was to it. Then the door opened and Len's parents entered the room.

"Sorry it looks like we're interrupting a very romantic moment." Leon said half joking.

"Mom, Dad is it that time already." Len said they were about to go. Lola and Leon started to pile the suitcases in the car.

"Well bye I hope you get better and remember to call." Rin said while hugging Len.

"I'll call you everyday and please be okay." Len said then he got on the car and left. Rin got up to the aparment buliding and had a bag full of Len's clothes. She entered her apartment and saw her mother, Lily Kagamine, in the kitchen.

"Hi mom, what you doing?" Rin asked towards her mom a young woman with long blond hair.

"Your favorite lasagna and wheat rolls. So how everything with Len?" Lily said.

"I accepted to crossdress as him, he's already left." Rin said.

"Okay, I knew you'd end up accepting the offer. Dinner is going to be ready soon. Can you please set up the table?" Lily said.

"Kay." Rin said and she fixed the table. She saw some case papers on it, her mom is a lawyer so she just put it around a desk. Then the door opened it was her stepdad Kiyoteru Hiyama.

Lily got pregnant when she was 16 and she married Rin's dad but he died when she was 2. Kiyoteru was Lily's best friend that was in love with her. He helped her study for college and with Rin after a few years they started dating and got married.

"Hi sweetie sorry I'm late. I had to give an extra class." Kiyoteru said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, today I won the case." Lily said while hugging him.

"Congrats, I knew you were going to win." Kiyoteru said. He walked towards the living room and saw Rin watching cartoons and said while sitting next to her.

"Aren't you little too old to be watching Looney toons?"

"No, how was educating young minds?" Rin said.

"The same as everyday. So did Len told you about the crossdressing thing?" Kiyoteru said.

"Yeah I accepted. I have to live in the company's apartment building and I start tomorrow." Rin answered.

"As a friend, I think it's a very sweet thing that you're doing. As a father, I think you're crazy and that it's ridiculous." Kiyoteru said.

"I think I like you more as a friend." Rin said.

"Yeah but I'm like your dad." Kiyoteru said while ruffling Rin's head. Despite all the sterotypes of girls hating their stepdads, this wasn't their situation. They actually got along perfectly and throughout the years Kiyoteru turned into her dad but she never calls him that.

"Kiyoteru,Rin dinner is ready." Lily said from the stood up and sat on the table. Lily took the food to the table and sat down with them.

"How are my two favorite people in the world?" Lily said while giving them their food.

"Fine." They answered in unison.

"Kiyoteru, darling do you have any tips for Rin since she has to crossdress." Lily said while eating.

"Try not to be Len, be yourself. Try to be quiet and don't speak a lot unless they talk a lot. Always close the bathroom door and if you go to a restaurant or public place hold it in till you reach home. Don't be afraid to say bad words. Try not to stare at handsome boys or they'll think you're gay. Try to check girls out. And most importantly don't be cute." Kiyoteru said while eating.

"What do you mean by cute?"Rin and Lily said while making a cute faces.

"Nevermind you can't stop genetics." Kiyoteru said while trying to avoid their faces.

"Well I think you should just relax, okay." Lily said. "By the way I'm going to miss you, I don't know if you realise that this will be the first time we are apart."

"Don't worry mom I'll call you everyday." Rin said while hugging her mom.

"Well I was going to wait but I have to tell you. Rin I'm pregnant, you're going to have a little sister or brother." Lily said and Rin just hugged her even tighter.

"Really, you have a little Kiyoteru growing inside you. I'm going to be a big sis." Rin said.

"With any luck the baby turns out as cute as his/her mom and sister." Kiyoteru said while standing up and hugging them.

"You're so sweet. Can you please wash the dishes while I talk with Rin?" Lily asked and Kiyoteru started washing the dishes. They entered Rin's room and started to look at Len's clothes.

"Rin you should you this bandage to cover your chest that will make you more masculine." Lily said while giving her one of those big and long bandages.

"Ok I will, mom can you help me get dress in the morning." Rin said while putting some clothes and things in a suitcase.

"Sure good night sweetie." Lily said while closing the door. Rin made her suitcase and fell asleep.

**The next day:**

Rin woke up and remembered what she had to do. She took a shower and when she got out she saw her mother sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Good Morning Mom." Rin said.

"Good Morning, now let's make you a man." Lily said. After Rin put her underwear on, Lily wrapped Rin's chest with a bandage and it made her torso look very squared. After that Rin put on some dark straight jeans a red shirt an Len's leather jacket and converse unisex style.

"Wow you actually look like a dude." Lily said while staring at her daughter. "Except for your hair."

"You're right, I need a ponytail." Rin said while putting her hair in a ponytail but hair bangs were too straight. So she went to the bathroom and made her side bangs normal bangs and put some water at the ends to spike them up. When she was finished she was surprised to see that she looked just like Len.

Meanwhile the door was being knocked, Kiyoteru went to open the door and saw Luka wearing a black pencil dress with stilettos.

"Good Morning, I'm Luka Megurine the band's manager. You must be Rin's stepfather."Luka said while smiling.

"Yeah, please come in. Say, aren't you the singer Luka Megurine?" Kiyoteru said while making her sit on the couch. 

"Was, I'm retired. Now I'm just a manager. So what is your opinion in all of this?" Luka replied.

"Well I think it's weird but my opinion isn't that important." Kiyoteru said. Then Lily entered the room.

"Hi I'm Lily Kagamine, Rin's mother." Lily said while presenting herself to Luka.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luka Megurine. So where's Rin?" Luka said.

"She's just putting on the finishing touches on her disguise. Ms. Megurine do you think this situation is the best for my daughter? Rin is a good person and I know she wants to help Len but something tells me that this is wrong." Lily said.

"I completely understand your concern. I also think this is wrong but this is the only thing left to do. Kagamine san, I promise I will personaly take care of your daughter and always help her." Luka said sweetly. Then Rin entered the room looking just like Len with a suitcase and some bags.

"Good Morning Luka san." Rin said using a Len voice.

"Good Morning Len, are you ready to leave?" Luka said while winking at Rin.

"Yeah, bye mom bye Kiyoteru. I'll call you later and don't worry I'll be okay." Rin said and she said good bye to them. They said good bye too. After that Rin went with Luka downstairs and saw a limo.

"Do you like it?" Luka asked while she gave Rin's bags to the chauffeur.

"Is this even necessary?" Rin asked calmly.

"No but it looks good. I have someone I want you to meet." Luka said while gesturing to Rin to enter the car. When Rin entered the car she saw a boy with short light pinkish orange hair with a strange strand of hair that stood out that was crooked and up, with the same color eyes as his hair, he was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans and he smiled when he saw Rin.

"I want you to meet your roommate and assistant Mikio. But you can call her Miki." Luka said while taking a seat.

"Hi Rin. I'm Miki and I'm a girl." Miki said while smiling and shaking Rin's hand.

"Hi." Rin said.

"Miki is ging to help you with everything basically. And she's an expert crossdresser so she can give some tips." Luka said.

"Oh now I get it." Rin said while finally sitting down. Then the car started to move and Rin saw that Miki kept staring at her. "Um Miki, why are you staring at me?"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you're ….SO CUTE!" Miki said.

"I know right." Luka said agreeing with her. Rin just stared at them. While they were driving Miki and Luka were giving Rin tips but she barely put any attention. Then they arrived to a building and the car was parked.

"Okay this is the studio. Miki you know where the apartment building is right? It's in front of this building. So take Rin's and your bags and come back here when you're finished. We will be inside, kay." Luka said while they were all getting out of the limo.

"Yeah sure boss, see you later Rin." Miki said while taking some bags.

"Bye Miki." Rin said. " So this is it?"

"Yeah come on you have some people you need to meet." Luka said while grabbing Rin's arm and dragging her inside.

When they entered they say a lot of people moving props, taking stuff to different places, and doing their jobs. Rin was surprised to see what a big deal this all was.

"Wow, you really look like Len. But I do want to date you." A man with red hair in his twenties said. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans and he was wearing a cap that said director.

"Akaito leave him alone. Len this is Akaito Shion the video drector. Forgive him, he's an idiot." Luka said then she whispered in Rin's ear. "He knows the truth."

"Hi Mr. Shion it's a pleasure to meet you again." Rin said while smiling and in a boy voice(from here on Rin is going to speak like Len).

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING IN A PART WHERE THE GUY SOFTLY REJECTS THE GIRL UNKNOWINGLY. YOU ARE PERFECT FOR THIS….." Akaito started to ramble while making a camera with his hands.

"What are you talking about now, Akaito? Oh Len nice to see you again. I'm Miku Zatsune call me Zatsune." A girl with 2 black, long ponytails said, she was wearing a black skirt and a red tank top.

"That's Zatsune the assistant director and she also knows." Luka whispered into Rin's ear again.

"Hi Zatsune." Rin said.

"Sweetie look at him isn't he adorable, he'd look amazing under the snow with a dark tux everything black and white trying to forget his loved one. Just thinking about it makes me emotional." Akaito said while fake crying, Zatsune just rolled her eyes.

"Please forgive my fiance he can be an idiot sometimes and a visionary." Zatsune said towards Rin.

"It's okay I'm a big fan of his music videos actually. I love what he did with Bacterial Contamination." Rin said while giving a dazzling smile.

"YOU DO KNOW MY WORK! IT'S OFFICIAL I LIKE YOU!" Akaito said.

"Let's go, we have to shoot the next video. Bye Len." Zatsune said while pulling Akaito's ear towards somewhere else.

"Wow they seem nice." Rin said.

"Yeah let's go." Luka said and they entered a room that had a lot of clothes and fabrics everywhere, shoes and acessories. They saw a woman with white hair with her face down on a table next to her head was bottle of sake and a sewing machine.

"Haku, are you awake?" Luka said while poking Haku.

"Aghh." Haku said while putting her head up. She had red eyes and her long white hair in a low ponytail, she was wearing skinny jeans and a purple corset style blouse.

"Luka is that you? You look so pretty. How about we go to my place?" Haku said drunk while twirling a strand of Luka's long pink hair.

"Are you drunk this early? What are you Chelsea? Haku this is Len." Luka said while getting away from her.

"Hi cutie. You're a good liar. Hey I know this amazing hotel and we could…." Haku say when she was hit on the head by Luka.

"Don't even think about it." Luka said in a scary protective voice. She then turned to Rin that was shocked and said. "I'm sorry about that. She's usually silent but when she's drunk she gets lesbianic tendencies and is very annoying. She's only annoying you cause she knows you're a girl."

"Okay, Haku san maybe you should lie down for a while." Rin said.

"Ah, you're so cute. Luka you meanie keeping this angel all for yourself." Haku said while pouting.

"Hey here's a thought why don't you stop drinking when you should be working." Luka said cruelly. Haku and her started to have a discussion about Haku's health.

Then someone entered with her arms full of outfits that they couldn't see her face, when she was a few feet away from them she tripped on a shoe and fell. She had golden hair in a side ponytail and golden eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with a golden t shirt that said tsundure.

"Damn it you're so clumsy goldie." Haku said cruelly. Rin walked towards the girl and bended over to help her and said.

"Are you okay? Please let me help you." The girl kept staring at Rin and started to blush.

"Oh you really don't have to." She said while picking somethings up.

"I don't mind. I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you."Rin said while smiling and helping the girl stand up.

"Ah, I'm I'm I'm Neru Akita, I'm Miss Yowane's assistant." Neru said while blushing.

"Stutter, stutter, god goldie you're so annoying." Haku said while grabbing the sake bottle and looking for at least a drop of sake.

" Ah that makes sense. Did you make this?" Rin said while showing a black dress.

"Yes but it was Yowane san's design I just sewed it." Neru said while looking at the floor.

"You're really talented." Rin said sweetly.

"Um thanks you're a band member of Vana N'Ice right." Neru said.

"Yes." Rin said.

"Do you have a cellphone? Can I see it?" Neru asked. Rin gave Neru her black Sony Vivaz and Neru took out her Blackberry Torch and started to touch things.

"Here I just punched in my number and we can IM(instant messaging) whenever you need someone to talk to or if you just want to hang out with someone. Call me or text me or IM me. See you around Len." Neru said while giving Rin her cellphone back and in a flirty tone.

"Time to go." Luka said and she stared at Rin.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." Luka said and they left. Then they entered a recording studio and saw a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a mini skirt and a red tank top. And a girl with red curly ponytails wearing a pink shirt and a blue pair of jeans.

"Hey Meiko, Hi Teto I want you to meet Len." Luka said.

"Hi Len-chan I'm the recording director Meiko Sakine." Meiko said while shaking Rin's hand.

"I'm Teto Kasane I'm the editor and assistant recording director. You're really pretty and you actually kind of look like a guy." Teto said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm just guessing but you know I'm a girl right." Rin said.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well I think it's time to meet the band. Shall we?" Luka said towards Rin.

"Okay bye Teto Bye Meiko." Rin said.

They left the room and started to walk towards another room.

"Okay this room is like a place you can hang with the guys, practice. It has T.V., a refrigerator, a bathroom; it's like a mini apartment." Luka said while they were in front of the door. "Remember just relax and be yourself okay."

"Okay."Rin said and Luka opened the door and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Mikuo was sitting on a beanbag playing on his PSPVita, Luki was sleeping on the couch with a Game of Thrones book on his chest, Kaito was ravaging in the refridgerator for ice cream and Gakupo was sitting looking at the wall writing something on a notepad. Luka kept staring at them and then Mikuo noticed her presense and said.

"Hi Satan."

Luka stared at them and said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU GUYS TO PRACTICE OR DO SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE."

"I am, I passed level 5, that's a great achievement." Mikuo said. Luka just stared at him and started to breathe in and out.

"Hey Luki, Satan's mistress is here you better wake up!" Mikuo said while teasing Luka.

"I'm so sorry Len please forgive them they are all idiots who have absolutely no brain cells." Luka said sweetly towards Rin.

"Hey you guys come and say hello to Len, remember he doesn't know you!" Luka said while smacking on a piece of gum. Mikuo stood up and went towards Rin. He was wearing straight jeans and a dark green shirt with dark shoes.

"Hi you probably don't remember me. I'm Mikuo Hatsune, the drummer, it's nice to meet you again Len." Mikuo said cheerfully. Rin thought in that moment.

"What should I do? How do boys respond to that? Say sup. No too Bronx. Say nothing. No too stuck up. What should I do?"

"I'm Len Kagamine, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rin said while doing the traditional japanese bow. She looked up and gave an adorable smile.

"He's so cute! What am I saying? He's a dude. But he's so cute. Mikuo chill be his friend and be nice." Mikuo thought while having a slight blush on his cheeks and having a stupid smile on his face.

"Come on cut it out. You're going to scare the poor guy." Luki said while hitting Mikuo's head. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. "Hi I'm Luki Megurine, I'm sorry about your accident." He said while bowing at Rin.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine." Rin said while doing a quick bow and smiling another perfect smile. Luki just stared at her and half smiled, in his mind she was pretty cute.

"So Rin this idiot here is my little brother. If he ever bothers you just call me." Luka said.

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?" Luki said while provoking his sister.

"Ha ha ha." Luka said sarcastically. Then Kaito appeared and walked towards Rin. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with black pants.

"Hey I'm Kaito Shion." Kaito said while extending his hand and Kaito was thinking that Len was going to be a jerk due to previous experiences but he was wrong.

"Nice to meet you." Rin said while shaking his hand and smiling.

"Oh my god how can a dude be sooooo cute. Calm down Kaito he's a dude and he's the same egoist jerk that you saw 3 months ago. But I can't help but feel that he's different fom before. Well he does look cuter and his looks so…SHUT UP!" Kaito thought.

"Kaito it's improper to hold someone hand for three minutes straight." Gakupo said while closing his notepad and coming towards Rin. "Kagamine san it's nice to meet you again. Please forgive Kaito he's an airhead. I'm Gakupo Kamui I hope we can get along."

"Of course Kamui kun." Rin said while smiling.

"Oh my god you're so cute!" Luka said while hugging Rin tightly.

"Luka you're going to kill him with your humongous boobs. Let him go." Mikuo said.

"I don't want to." Luka said then she received a text. "I'm sorry Len I have to go apparently I need to go to a meeting. You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah." Rin said but her eyes said no.

"Bye."Luka said while leaving.

"SHE LEFT ME HERE TO ROT!"Rin thought.

"Hey Len, are you hungry?"Mikuo asked.

"A little bit, so what do we do now?" Rin said while looking around the room.

"Hmm probably talk to get to know each other and learn more about you." Mikuo said while sitting down on his beanbag.

"Is that really necessary? I don't enjoy interviews." Rin said.

"If we don't Satan might kill us and to be honest you're kind of interesting." Kaito said.

"Okay ask away."Rin said.

"First please sit down." Gakupo said and Rin sat down on the couch.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Luki asked while trying to look into her eyes.

"Yes and No I only remember somethings. But what the hell, from what I've heard my life was normal till now of course." Rin said.

"Don't you remember us at all then? Do you remember the day of the accident?" Kaito asked and Rin moved her head in a no.

"Hey let's not aggravate the poor guy. Len do you like leeks?"Mikuo said.

"Leeks? No I'm sorry but I can barely eat them in soup."Rin said while laughing. " Let me guess you like them."

"No, I love them. What do you think of seafood?" Mikuo said.

"I think they are good fried." Rin said while still not understandig the situation.

"Cool, so favorite type of movies." Mikuo asked.

"Everything except sci fi and westerns. God I hate them I'd rather watch a documentary than see Star Trek or a cowboy related movie." Rin said.

"No way I hate those are the odds?" Mikuo said.

"Hey Mikuo stop asking such stupid questions." Luki said. "Len we can stop if you want."

"Thank you I hate talking about myself." Rin said.

"Hey Len do you like ice cream?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." Rin said then Kaito brought her what seemed to be a type of sundae.

"Here it's my deluxe sundae, it has rocky road , chocolate mint, cookies n cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, nuts, whipp cream and the chery on top. Bon appetit."Kaito said while smiling

"Merci, this is amazing." Rin said then she tasted it and had an adorable face. And they were all staring at her.

"Len, do you play any instrument or remember to play?" Gakupo asked trying to distract himself.

"Guitar, piano and the flute." Rin said while finishing the sundae.

"Wow, can you sing?" Gakupo said.

"Yes more or less." She answered.

"Can you sing please?" Luki said calmly.

"Okay, but don't laugh." Rin said while standing up. She grabbed a guitar and started to sing Symphony. She sang it perfectly like Len when she was finished they clapped.

"Wow your voice is amazing!" Mikuo and Kaito said in unison.

"Thanks but I'm not that great."Rin said. Then the door was opened and they saw a girl with long teal hair in ponytails, she was wearing a hot pink dress and she said.

"Mikuo did mom call you? She's still isn't here."

"I heard she went to the spa." Mikuo said and then she saw Rin and walked towards her.

"Hi I'm Miku Hatsune and you're Len right. Wow you're really cute!" Miku said while twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah and you're the famous singer. I love your songs you have a beautiful voice." Rin said while smiling and Miku started to blush. While Mikuo was staring at his sister's behavior around "Len".

"Thanks, say how about we get together and sing or talk or just hang out? Here this my number, I'm available 24/7. I have to go bye." Miku said while giving Rin a card and a kiss on the cheek and she left.

"Well your sister is very nice." Rin said towards Mikuo.

"No she's selfish and brattish but if you like her." Mikuo said a bit jealous.

"Hey guys!" A girl with short green hair said. She was wearing white shorts and an orange baby doll blouse. "Who's your friend?" She said while staring at Rin.

"Hi I'm Len Kagamine." Rin said casually towards her and she blushed a bit.

"I'm Gumi and you must be the vocalist that's been sick right." Gumi said sweetly.

"Is that my identifier?" Rin asked.

"Pretty much. Hey can I have your number you know so we can talk and spend time together. I'll give you mine." Gumi said.

"Kay, sure." Rin said and they changed numbers.

"Bye Guys, Bye Len it was nice meeting you." Gumi said while leaving.

"It would seem that you're a hit with girls. Two cell numbers in one day." Luki said.

"Three numbers actually a nice girl named Neru gave it to me befoe I came here." Rin said while sitting down.

"Congrats:" Gakupo said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Rin said. Then two boys entered one had red hair in a ponytail wearing a t shirt and jeans the other had white hair and was wearing the same as his friend.

"Hey Len this is Ted my boring asistant." Kaito said. And Ted just stared at him.

"This is Piko Utatane, my assistant." Gakupo said.

"Hi guys I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you." Rin said.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Wow Luki rich and important people get assistants not back ups like you and me." Mikuo said dramtically.

"You're such an idiot."Luki said cruelly after about 10 minutes, Miki entered and walked towards Rin.

"Oh guys, I want you to meet my assistant Miki….o, Mikio." Rin said while correcting her error.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Miki said in a boyish tone of voice.

"Hi!" they all said.

"So I'm guessing that we're the poor people that have to work for this spoiled rock stars:" Miki said sarcastically towards Ted and Piko.

"Yeah as always us proletariats work for the bourgeoisie." Piko said while making reference to Marx's theory.

"Yeah." Ted and Miki said in unison.

"Hello rich class still here. Yes I'm not an idiot." Kaito said.

"You look like one." Miki said with a cruel tone of voice.

"Ha,ha,ha nice one Mikio." Rin said while catching her breath and walking towards Miki.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Luka sama said we should unpack and get install at the apartment. I came here to tell you." Miki said.

"Ah okay, let's go." Rin responded quickly. "Bye guys see you later." Rin said while going with Miki to the door and leaving.

"I still can't believe that's the same guy from three months ago, I mean it's like they're two different people!" Kaito said while sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Usually in the soap operas or T.V shows when a person loses their memories their personalities also change. They usually become nicer, maybe that's Len's case." Luki said while having his hand on his chin.

"Yeah or perhaps Len was already nice but maybe the day we met him was a bad day for him." Mikuo said.

"Perhaps, anyway I think we should take advantage of this oppourtunity and have a clean start with him. And please stop staring at him. You guys are creeping him out." Gakupo said since he was the oldest.

"Hey you were staring too!" Kaito said.

"When?" Gakupo said carelessly.

"Like ten minutes ago." Mikuo said.

"Oh that it was because I thought I saw a fly on his face." Gakupo lied while looking the other way.

"Yeah right and I was born yesterday." Luki said.

"Whatever." Gakupo said.

Meanwhile Miki and Rin were in the elevator of the tall apartment building. Rin noticed that they were really high up.

"In what floor is our apartment?" Rin said.

"The last one." Miki responded.

"Oh, wait a second the last floor is where the penthouses are located." Rin said then the elevator door opened and they were on the penthouse section. They only had to walk down the hall to reach their apartment.

"Here you go these are your keys." Miki said while handing Rin a pair of keys. Rin opened the door and was amazed when she saw it. It was big the living room was spacious and it was decorated very modernly. The kitchen was spotless and was very cool close by was the dining table of four chairs. Everything was perfect in Rin's opinion.

"Cool right." Miki said in her normal voice while taking her wig off. Showing off her long hair but with the same strand of hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"So that's how you look. Not bad." Rin said and she took off her ponytail and straigtened her hair with her fingers and fell on a sofa.

"You look pretty. Are you tired?" Miki said while going to the kitchen.

"Yeah it's hard to be someone else. I don't know how those special agents can be undercover." Rin said joking.

"You're right. Hey check out you're room it's pretty amazing." Miki said. "It's the room down the hall."

Rin got up and went to the room and was surprised when she saw her room it was cool and pretty. After the amazement she started to unpack and after that she called her mom and talked for a while. Then Miki entered and said while picking up several pair of headphones on the floor.

"Wow what a collection."

"Most of them don't work properly anymore. I like to listen to music with both of the things on that's why when one of them stops working I buy another one. I'm a bit of a music maniac." Rin said.

"Wow cool. What do you want to eat? How about we order Chinese take out cause I'm too tired to cook or go to a restaurant." Miki said while sitting on Rin's bed.

"Kay." Rin said and Miki ordered the food and they ate. After a while Rin took a shower and decided to go to sleep.

"Good night Rin." Miki said while she was going to her room. "You have a ton of things to do so get some rest."

"Okay thanks, good night Miki and thanks for everything." Rin said.

"You're welcome now go to sleep." Miki said quickly after a few moments Rin dozed off to a dream.


	3. Imitation Black part 1

Rin's POV

How long has it been since I became Len? A week and I feel so weird. I haven't been able to talk to Len since Friday. Sometimes he calls me when it's daybreak and sometimes I call him when it's too late. Now this is the problem when you're living on the other side of the world. Well at least the band is pretty cool. They are all sort of nice except for the fact when they keep staring at me. Could it be that they're on to me? No, if they were they might have already said something.

*Beep beep*

Stupid alarm clock, it's too early to wake up. Well it's 9, but last night I was trying to call Len but we couldn't all night. Maybe I can sleep for a few more minutes….

"RIN, TIME TO WAKE UP! DON'T BE LAZY!" Miki said over the other side of the room while knocking the door.

I still haven't gotten used to my energetic roommate. She's always up at the crack of dawn. Well it is time to wake up. I stand up and go take a shower.

What to wear? What to wear? Well I guess I can wear some jeans and this cool Goth t-shirt and some converse. I miss my skinny jeans and skirts!

I'll go outside I see everything is normal.

"Good Morning." Miki said while she saw me. She was already dressed as a guy with her typical guy outfits and her wig.

"Good Morning. How can your thing defy gravity?" I said while staring at her strand of hair that is always pointing up. What is she an anime character?

"Oh well I use hair spray, mousse and cream. Hey maybe you should do use them for your Len disguise." Miki said while taking me to her room.

"Yeah I do need it because my bangs are too straight." I said while touching my hair. Miki started messing up my hair putting it in ponytail and fixing my bangs for them because they're too messy and a strand of hair that defied gravity.

"Wow I actually look at lot like Len." I said while staring at myself in the mirror.

"Are you hungry?" Miki said with a sweet smile. I just nodded and we went to the kitchen and ate some muffins that Miki and I made last night.

"We should get going." I said and she nodded. When we left the apartment I saw that some of our neighbors kept staring at us. But we ignored them and we went down. When we were on the street, Miki asked.

"Hey how about we go get some coffee?" Miki sure does love coffee.

"Okay." I said and we entered the coffee shop that's near our apartment and the music company's building. A small place called Moonbucks.

When we entered the place was full of people as always and we stood in line for some time.

"Oh hi Len." Luna, a girl with blonde hair that works there said.

"Hi Mikio, it's nice to see you guys." Nana a girl said.

"Hi girls." Miki said.

"Do you guys want the usual?" Nana said. And we both just nodded.

After a few minutes they were ready with our order.

"A double decaf and a mocachinno with whip cream but no foam." Luna said while giving us our drinks.

"How much is it?" I asked and she smiled.

"It's on the house." Luna said.

"Why?" Miki asked a bit confused.

"For being our cutest customers." Nana said while smiling.

"Thanks." We said in unison. When we were outside I noticed some writing on Miki's cup thing.

"Hey what's that?" I asked and she saw that it had Nana's name written and her number.

"Hey you have one too." Miki said and I checked my cup and it had Luna's name and number.

"If they only knew we're girls." I said.

"Don't even think about telling them I still want my free decaf." Miki said while laughing. And we made our way to the building, once we entered everyone started to say good morning when they saw us and we would answer.

When we arrived to the band's place.

"Hey I'm going to go to the assistant's place." Miki said.

"Okay, bye." I said and she said.

"Be a boy and be careful." She said and I just nodded.

When I opened the door I saw the usual scene. Mikuo is playing on some gadget, Luki is either reading a book or sleeping, Kaito is looking for ice cream even though it's like 10:20 and Gakupo is in his own little world.

"Oh hey Lenny. What's up?" Mikuo said towards me ruffling my hair.

"I told you not to call me that." I said.

"But it's such a great nickname." He teased.

"Whatever, leek boy." I said and he flinched in disgust. That's what he gets for putting me a nickname.

"Good Morning Len. I'm sorry for Mikuo, I guess he was dropped when he was a child." Luki said.

"No I wasn't." Mikuo said.

"Hey Len, do you want some ice cream?" Kaito said.

"No thank you. I'll just finish my mocachinno." I said while finishing my drink.

"What have I told you guys about annoying Len?" Gakupo said from the place where he was watching TV.

"We're sorry Len." Kaito and Mikuo said at the same time. Wow they must be really afraid of Gakupo.

"It's okay it's not that big of a deal." I said. Then the door was opened and other side was Luka. She was wearing a red tube skirt with a white blouse and some adorable high heels. But she didn't look so happy.

"Guys please tell me you have written at least one song." Luka said.

"What are you talking about?" They said. Then Luka started to have dark aura all around them and to be honest I'm quite scared of her right now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE A BAND YOU HAVE TO WRITE SONGS TO SING! THE PRODUCERS AND EXECUTIVES ARE ASKING WHEN YOU WILL GIVE THEM A HOT SINGLE. AND YOU'VE GUYS HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN ONE DAMN SONG!" Luka screamed angry.

The guys just stared at her and they were all scared.

"Oh my god we've unleashed Satan's mistress." Mikuo said.

Luka grabbed Kaito and Mikuo from the ears and dragged them to a table. Gakupo and Luki just walked behind them scared. Luka then gave them paper and pencils.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME. YOU WILL HAVE A SONG WRITTEN BY THE TIME I COME BACK FROM A MEETING AND IT BETTER BE GOOD SCRATCH THAT IT HAS TO BE INCREDIBLE, AMAZING! NOW WRITE OR WHEN I COME BACK I WILL MURDER THE FOUR OF YOU!" Luka said angry.

"Good morning Luka-sama." I said casually and afraid at the same time.

"Oh, good morning Len. You look so cute. I have to go but I'll see you later." She said sweetly.

"Don't I have to write too?" I asked a bit confused.

"Of course not sweetie, you can sit here and watch all the TV you want." Luka said while making me sit on the couch and giving me the remote.

"Ok." I said.

"Now just ignore those lazy idiots okay. Bye Len." Luka said while hugging me then leaving.

Okay that I can do. Okay let's see, what I can find on the TV?

Saw it, hate it, saw it, saw it, hate it, hate it, oh there giving Sucker punch. I guess I can see it one more time.

1 hour and some minutes later:

Wow the guys have been really quiet throughout the whole movie. Maybe they're really scared of Luka. Maybe I should check on them. Oh my god they're going to give Are you there Chelsea? I guess I can wait a few more minutes.

25 minutes later plus commercials.

Okay now I should go check on them. I stood up and saw the most horrible scene in my whole life.

Kaito and Mikuo were playing paper football, Luki had fallen asleep and Gakupo was drawing something.

Its 12:30 and they haven't done anything. Luka is so going to murder them. I walked towards the refrigerator and took out an orange Fanta.

"Have you guys done anything?" I asked while walking towards the table.

"No." they all said in unison.

"We don't know what to write." Luki said.

"I say we should write a song about ice cream and how great it is." Kaito said.

"What are we children?" Gakupo said bitterly.

"I still think we should write about how we'll make it to the top of the charts." Mikuo said.

"Too Austin Moon." Luki said cruelly.

These guys are complete morons.

"Well the first thing about writing a song. Is to have an idea about what you want to write." I said.

"Good point." Gakupo said.

"It should be a topic people can relate to and at the same time can't." I said.

"How about love? Everyone loves a good love song." Kaito said.

"Yeah but lately love songs have no meaning." I said while sitting down.

"A break up song?" Mikuo said.

"How about a song about a love that was fake, not real?" I said throwing words.

"An imitation." Gakupo said looking at me.

"Yeah, let's make up a story about a love that was an imitation." I said while taking a sip of my soda.

"The only thing that comes to my mind is someone being with two people meaning that that person didn't really love either. In other words it was a lie or imitation." Luki said.

"Yeah that's good. Let's say that Gakupo and Kaito are or were in love with the same girl but since she "loved" both of them she kept a relationship with both of them. And they both found out and they think her love was fake." I said.

"Hey that's really good." Mikuo said.

"It still lacks something to make it unique and special." I said while drinking my soda. "What can it be?"

Really what can it be? I've never actually written a song I've just invented tunes up in my head. The idea is really good but it lacks something that'll make it super interesting.

_Then on the TV I heard:_

_Next on the Vampire marathon: starting with Bram Stoker's Dracula then Interview with the Vampire then Van Helsing then The Queen of the Damned after that True Blood season 5 premieres._

Vampires? That's it.

"Okay I have an idea. Remember it's just an idea. Let's say that Gakupo and Kaito are vampires that have fallen in love with the same human. When they found out that she was with both of them, they feel so cheated and it hits them horribly. And let's say that in a moment of frenzy they kill her in a blood thirst." I said.

They stared at me for a while; they must think I'm stupid.

"That's a really good idea Len." Mikuo said.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yeah no one has written a song like that. And it has everything love, betrayal and death." Kaito said.

"And besides my sister loves vampires and stuff. And they are popular nowadays." Luki said.

"Well then I guess I can start with the lyrics." I said. What are you saying? You've never written lyrics in your life.

"Okay and we'll work on the music." Luki said.

Now how can I make good lyrics about this story? Let's see when you feel lied you feel as if your reality is twisted. Hey that's good. Okay what can be next, love is a painful mystery, I like how that sounds. Hey writing lyrics isn't that hard.

An hour later.

"I'm finished!" I said relieved.

"We're finished too." Mikuo said.

"We decided it to be a nice cool rock n roll sound. It has to be played by two guitars and a bass." Luki said.

"Well that'll go great with the lyrics." I said.

"Can I see your lyrics Len?" Kaito asked and I gave him the sheet. After a few minutes he looked at me.

"Len these lyrics are amazing you captured the essence of the story." Kaito said really close to my face.

"Thanks I guess. Kaito, can I have some space?" I said and he blushed.

"I'm so sorry Len." Kaito said while looking down. Then Gakupo grabbed the sheet of paper and started to read it.

"Len, great job." Gakupo said then he patted me on the head.

Wow I never considered him an affectionate person. I've never noticed that Gakupo was really tall.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Len, do you want to hear a piano version of how the song would sound?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and Luki went to a piano that's in the room and started to play a beautiful melody. After it was over I couldn't help but applaud.

"That was really good guys." I said.

"Thanks we tried our best for you….I mean for the group." Mikuo said while turning red.

What's wrong with him?

Then the door was opened and Ted, Piko and Miki entered with some bags of food in their hands.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked.

"Your food silly, it's late and you've guys haven't eaten lunch yet." Miki said while giving me a bag of food. It was a hamburger and fries with soda.

"Are you guys busy?" Piko asked.

"Yeah we've been making music." Kaito said.

"Finally I thought you guys were useless." Miki said. "Except for Len of course."

"Hey that's not fair." Mikuo said while eating.

"It's the cruel reality." Ted said.

"Hey Len, can I see what you've guys done?" Miki said.

"Of course Mikio." I said and I gave her the sheets while I started to eat my food, I'm starving.

"So you have to memorize that to sing it and play it?" Piko asked.

"Pretty much." Gakupo said while drinking his soda.

"This song is really good. What's its name?" Miki asked.

"Well it's called….." Kaito started to say.

"Imitation Black." I finished.

"Cool name." Ted said.

"Can't wait to hear it guys?" Miki said.

"Hey Len thanks for pointing out our parts." Kaito said.

"So do you guys think that Luka will like this?" I asked.

"Yeah especially when she finds out you did the lyrics. Since she adores you." Luki said.

"No she doesn't." I said.

"Yes she does. She's only nice to you." Mikuo said. "But then again who doesn't like you? I'm so sorry if that was uncomfortable, I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

"Maybe it's your special time of the month." Luki said.

"Shut up!" Mikuo said pissed.

"Wow you guys are really entertaining to watch." Miki said.

"Shut up!" Mikuo said. He really is short tempered.

"Len, I think you should also have a part in the song." Miki said.

"Well I don't know what I can sing in this song. There already two guys." I said and then she brought me the sheet and said.

"Well why don't you sing as the girl they liked."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well you should you know sing as if you're the girl. In other words sing through her POV." Miki said.

"Hey that's a very good idea." Gakupo said.

"I know right." Miki said happy with herself.

They all seem very happy over nothing we still have to perform the song.

"Okay I'll do it." I said.

*_Beep beep*_

Miki's cellphone rang and she saw it was a text message.

"If I were you guys I'd start practicing." She said.

"Why?" Mikuo asked.

"Luka said she'll be here in three hours and she wants to hear the song in the recording studio with Meiko, Teto, Akaito and Zatsune. So they can help with the details. And she says if the song sucks she's killing everyone except Len." Miki said while looking at her cellphone.

"Ah come on, it's official Len, she is in love with you." Mikuo said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's only nice to you and she's always saying that you're so cute and sweet." Luki said.

"How about we begin to practice the song so we don't die?" Gakupo said.

"Yeah he's right." I said.

"Piko, Miki we should let them finish eating so they can practice." Ted said.

"Aw we wanted to stay." Miki said sadly.

"Who said I wanted to stay?" Piko said. Miki just stared at him and they left the room leaving me alone with the band.

While I finished eating the guys were taking out their instruments from some cases. Kaito had this really cool looking dark blue bass guitar. Gakupo had a really cool dark purple guitar. Mikuo was looking for his drumsticks and Luki was setting up his keyboard.

"Hey Lenny!" Mikuo said while hugging me from behind.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" I said angry.

"Calm down, I have something for you." Mikuo said and he gave me a guitar case. Is he serious?

"Um it's a guitar case." I said.´

"Open it." He said with a smile. I opened it and I saw the most beautiful guitar in the world. It was white and super shiny. When I grabbed it was really light.

"Do you like it? I sort of bought it for you. Since you needed a personal guitar, Luka gave me the money to buy it and when I saw this I thought it would be perfect for you." Mikuo said while scratching his head.

"Thanks it's really cool. Now I really am a rock star." I said while smiling and Mikuo just stared at me.

"Forgive me for ruining your moment but we need to practice." Luki said. Mikuo and I went towards the guys were. I connected my new guitar to an amp and tried it out. It sounds awesome! I literally wanted to hug Mikuo but I have to keep my cool as a guy.

"Hey Len here I'll borrow you one of my guitar picks." Kaito said while giving me a cool guitar pick with black designs.

"Thanks I'll give it to you later." I said.

"On second thought keep it, it suits you." Kaito said with a smile.

"Okay we should start." I said and we started to sing and play.

Narrator's POV

After a few hours of practicing the band managed to learn the song by heart. To be honest the guys were trying their best to sound good for Len (Rin) because she had worked so hard on the lyrics. Rin was amazing on the guitar she was even granted the guitar solo in the middle.

After they finished singing the song for the hundredth time. Rin was tired.

"Wow Len you rock on the guitar." Mikuo said while standing up.

"Are you thirsty? I 'll go bring you some water." Luki said politely and he went to the refrigerator and then came back to give her the water.

"Thanks." Rin said then she drank the water.

"Well I think we sounded amazing." Kaito said.

"I enjoyed Len's part." Gakupo said.

"Thanks." Rin said with a half-smile.

"I hope all the practice was good enough 'cause our time is up." Luki said.

"You're right." Gakupo said.

Then Luki received a call from his sister saying that they have to go to the recording studio. If they weren't there in a matter of minutes she was going to kill them.

"We should get going." Luki said and they all took their instruments except Mikuo and they literally ran to the recording studio. When they arrived they entered the recording booth. Right there were amps which they connected their instruments to and a drum set for Mikuo. Outside the recording booth Luka was there with the assistants and the director and editors.

"So do you think that this is going to be a good song?" Meiko asked Luka.

"I'm sure it's going to be amazing." Luka said.

"I can't wait to hear my little bro sing." Akaito said smiling.

"Yeah because you're waiting for him to mess up so you can make fun of him." Zatsune scolded.

"Baby I love how you know me so well." Akaito said with a smile.

"Ok let's tell them they can start." Teto said and she turned on an intercom.

Meanwhile in the recording booth they heard Teto's voice through the intercom.

"Hey Guys you can start now."

"Okay are you guys ready?" Rin said.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"One two three go." Mikuo said while tapping together his drumsticks.

Luki started with keyboard then the others joined.

Gakupo started to sing: _Twisted reality, love is a painful mystery, my heart is so insincere_

Kaito then followed: _The world's painted in black. Love is just what my heart lacks my whole life's covered in darkness._

Gakupo and Rin: _I've always wanted to tell you I loved you._

Kaito and Rin_: There is just one thing that I would like to say._

Gakupo and Rin: _These impulses that run throughout my body._

Kaito: _Soon or then you'll just end up broken._

Gakupo: _To love and be loved to point where I'm losing my mind. This sweet burning kiss that we share is a… _

Gakupo and Rin: _imitation_

Kaito: _Losing my senses my consciousness is fading away. These overflowing emotions are making me paint over the world in black._

The instrumental right now.

Luka couldn't believe her eyes they were amazing. Akaito stared at them and ideas came pouring into his head for video pvs.

Kaito: _The hidden beauty of the moon over the darkness it looms, as if it's trying to hide away from me._

Gakupo: _To the point of no return, I wish the both of us would just disappear into nothingness._

Kaito and Rin: _Someday soon I hope I can be by your side. _

Gakupo and Rin: _With that promise I'll let go my hand._

Kaito and Rin: _if this is a love that I can't abide by…_

Gakupo: _then again you'll just end up broken_

Kaito: _Tightly and strongly embrace me and never let go. The warmth of our bodies is really a…_

Kaito and Rin: _Imitation._

Gakupo_: if there was no sun the love we share would never be done. You'll vanish be hidden from my view_

Gakupo and Kaito: _Please teach me the answer?_

Rin started with her amazing guitar solo and everyone was amazed to see how well she played the guitar.

Gakupo:_ The common sense and morals in this world will be destroyed. Punishments I'll beg for me._

Kaito: _Those words that you said to me last. What is it that you said?_

Rin: _There isn't a day I'm not thinking of you. The feeling of being held inside of your arms. Before I fade into nothing, all that's left is to give it my best._

After that they continued playing.

Gakupo and Kaito: _Take me and hold me get lost in the fantasy all the things that I told you in the past is an….. _

All three:_ Imitation_

Gakupo and Kaito: _Feel your love colds keeps reminding of looking at pain. My memories are fading and slowly getting lost into the dark. Forever in silence._

Gakupo and Kaito:_ To love and be loved to point where I'm losing my mind. This sweet burning kiss that we share is a… _

All three: _imitation_

Kaito and Gakupo: _Losing my senses my consciousness is fading away. These overflowing emotions are making me paint over the world in black._

When they were all finished they were exhausted and tired. Then out of nowhere Luka entered the booth and she looked a bit scary. Then she walked slowly toward Rin and hugged her.

"That was the best song I've ever heard!" Luka said.

"Thanks I guess." Rin said a bit confused.

"Come on guys let's go outside everyone wants to talk with you guys." Luka said happy while dragging Rin outside.

When they entered the recording everyone there was applauding and giving them praise. Luka sat down in a seat near Meiko.

"Okay can I just say that was the coolest song I've ever heard." Teto said cheerfully.

"Yeah but, what's the story?" Meiko asked.

"Well let's see, Kaito and Gakupo are vampires and they're in love with the same human. When they find out she was with both of them they enter a horrible depression. And in a blood thirst frenzy they kill her." Luki said quickly.

"Amazing story it's like a movie or something." Zatsune said.

"I just have a tiny little idea." Luka said.

"What is it?" Mikuo asked.

"Well you know in visual kei groups some of the members sometimes cross-dress. Well I thought that in this song Len could cross-dress as the girl you guys love." Luka said.

"Yes I can see it now." Akaito said happily.

"What? Why do I have to cross-dress?" Rin said angry.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you're the cutest and everyone knows that the cutest member of the band is the one to cross-dress." Luka said.

"Yeah it's like a universal law." Miki said. "Anyway you'd look great in a dress."

"Luka he doesn't have to….." Gakupo started.

"Oh yes he does. In my vision he has to be a cute girl dressed in an adorable and sexy dress. And by the way you guys need to have a love interest." Akaito said.

"Akaito…" Kaito said angry.

"Come on guys they're right it would make the band stand out and make it unique." Meiko said.

"Okay." Rin said angry.

"Oh yeah Len-chan, Meiko and I think it would be great for you to do some vocalizations during Kaito and Gakupo singing." Teto said.

"Okay." Rin said.

"And it would be great for you to sound a bit girly." Meiko said.

"Don't you guys think that you're asking too much from Len?" Mikuo said a bit angry at them.

"It's okay Mikuo. They're right it would be great for the band's image." Rin said with a smile.

"Miki call Haku and tell her that tomorrow she can take the guys measurements and start to make her outfits." Luka said.

"And after that we can re-record the song's vocal and add some effects." Teto said.

"Yes and we'd be able to shoot the day after tomorrow. Is that okay Akaito?" Luka said.

"Perfect." Akaito said with a smile.

"Guys you can leave now." Luka said to the band.

Then they left the recording studio and left their instruments at the room.

"I'm so sorry about my sister and the cross-dressing thing." Luki said embarrassed.

"It's okay she means well." Rin said with a sweet smile.

"In other news, you rocked that guitar solo!" Mikuo said while patting Rin's head.

"Thanks! And it was all thanks to that amazing guitar you bought me." Rin said towards Mikuo. Mikuo just smiled at her and Kaito kept staring at them with a bit of jealousy.

"What does he think he's doing? He's totally flirting with my Len! Wait he's not mine and I'm not gay! I can't help feel pissed at Mikuo whenever he gets this close to Len. Maybe I do feel something for….Len" Kaito thought.

"Hey Kaito!" Rin said while making a cute face. "We're all going out to dinner together. Are you coming with us?"

"Sure of course." Kaito said with a stupid smile.

"Then hurry up its 6 and I'm starving." Mikuo said angry at the way Kaito had just smiled at Len.

"Relax there are a lot of places to eat." Luki said.

"I'm sorry if they annoy you with their behavior." Gakupo said towards Rin.

"No they actually make me laugh." Rin said. Gakupo just stared at her and then touched her head and said while looking into her eyes.

"You're too nice."

Gakupo then noticed something Rin's eyes weren't just blue they were a greenish-blue color that was really cute.

"We should get going." Rin said. Then they all entered Gakupo's car and went to a nice restaurant. It was a new stylish restaurant that had just opened a week ago. It was big and spacious with a very modern decor.

When they entered Rin kept staring at everything, she wasn't used to go to these types of restaurants.

"Wow this place is amazing." She said.

"The food is even better." Luki said while smiling at her. Then a pretty girl with short purple hair appeared.

"Hello my name is Defoko and I'm your hostess. Please come with me I'll take you to your table." The girl said and then she took the band to their table.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment." Defoko said.

"Wow this is a really nice place." Kaito said.

"Hey Len, do you like rock concerts?" Mikuo asked.

"Um sort of." Rin answered.

"Well maybe you heard but my sister is giving a concert soon. And she begged me to tell you to go. And I thought we could go together." Mikuo said.

"Um sure." Rin said. Then a waitress appeared she had long dark black hair in a ponytail.

"Oh my god! Len, is that you?" the girl said. Rin just stared at her.

"Not her, please not her." Rin thought. The waitress went to their table and smiled at Rin.

"Len it's me Mako from junior high." She said. "I heard you were in an accident where you lost your memories so I can understand if you don't remember me."

"No I do remember you. Mako you look amazing. Do you work here?" Rin said nervous.

"Thanks and yes. I maxed out my dad's credit card so he's making me work. But enough about me. How are you? You look even cuter than I remember." Mako said while fixing her uniform.

"I'm fine. Oh, where are my manners? These are my friends." Rin said. Mako just half looked at them.

"So Len, do you have a girlfriend?" Mako said in a flirty tone of voice.

"Um no." Rin said.

"Can I bring you anything to drink?" Mako said.

"A coca cola with ice and for the guys….." Rin started but before she could continue Mako had already left to bring her drink.

"Okay, who is she?" Mikuo asked.

"Some girl I met in junior high. She had a crush on me or something like that. During a class trip she locked my best friend in the bathroom because she thought my friend was my girlfriend, or so I've been told." Rin said referring to her own experience.

"Well it's obvious she still likes you." Luki said.

Then Mako came with Rin's drink.

"Now what do you want to eat?" Mako said while giving Rin her drink.

"Mako you forget to ask them what they wanted to drink." Rin said while checking out the menu.

"Oh I'm so sorry, what can I bring you?" Mako said.

"An ice tea for me with extra ice." Kaito said.

"A sprite." Luki said.

"A coke with ice." Mikuo said.

"For me please bring me a coca cola as well." Gakupo said.

"I'll be right back." Mako said with a fake smile.

"Looks like she only listens to you." Kaito said.

"Hey what's good to eat here?" Rin asked.

"The chef's special, the curry bun." Gakupo said.

"The curry bun? Like in Kuroshitsuji." Rin said confused.

"Yeah they're really good." Mikuo said.

"Okay I'll try them." Rin said.

"Here are your drinks. Now what will you order?" Mako said when she brought them their drinks.

"Five chef's specials." Gakupo said.

"Okay." Mako said.

"Can you tell the chef it's from Gakupo?" Kaito said.

"Sure. See you later Len." Mako said while winking at Rin.

"Looks like you have a girlfriend." Mikuo teased.

"Shut up!" Rin said.

"How do you know the chef?" Luki asked towards Gakupo.

"We're friends." Gakupo said.

After 30 minutes of talking and joking around, a man with golden hair and wearing a white chef uniform brought them their food.

"Hey Gakupo!" the guy said with a smile.

"Hi Sora. Guys this is Sora the chef. Sora this is Luki, Kaito, Mikuo and Len." Gakupo said while gesturing at the band. But when Sora saw Rin he felt something weird.

"Hi I'm Sora it's nice to meet you. Can I say that I've never met such a cute boy like you?" Sora said towards Rin and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Rin just stared at him. The guys were all staring him.

"Um….nice to meet you too." Rin said.

"Please try the food." Sora said with a charming smile. Rin cut the curry bun in a piece and tasted it. It was amazingly good.

"It's delicious!" Rin said with a cute smile.

"I'm so glad you like it." Sora said.

"Sora what are you doing?" Gakupo asked confused about his behavior.

"Um talking with a very cute guy." Sora said and he sat next to Rin.

"Are you….?" Kaito asked.

"Not really I'm bi, but look at him he looks just like a girl." Sora said.

"Yeah I guess I was born androgynous." Rin said sarcastically.

"Len, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Sora asked.

"No. why?" Rin asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me some time?" Sora asked.

Rin just stared at him. Mikuo had his mouth wide open, Luki's eyes were like plates, Kaito was staring at him angry and Gakupo was surprised. Then Mako heard and hugged Rin and said towards Sora.

"You can't date Len he's mine and besides he's too young and cool for an old guy like you."

"Since when do I belong to you?" Rin asked. Sora grabbed Rin back.

"No he doesn't. So what do you say Len?" Sora said while winking.

"Len's straight please don't bend him!" Mako said.

"It's not bending it's just asking." Sora responded.

"HE'S SAYS NO!" Mikuo yelled pissed at both of them then he turned red realizing what he had just done.

"Who are you to say what he said?" Sora and Mako said at the same time.

"I'm his friend and the both of you are so annoying!" Mikuo said. Rin just stared at him confused.

"Sora you should really stop." Gakupo said.

"Hmm, no. Len I can cook for you." Sora said.

"Well I can be your servant." Mako said.

"I can take you to grown up places." Sora said trying to win over Rin.

"You can have sex with me the normal way." Mako said and everyone stared at her.

"What a slut." Sora said. Then Defoko appeared and she didn't seem that happy. And she grabbed their ears.

"You are supposed to be in the kitchen. And you are supposed to be waiting tables and if you two don't start doing your jobs then I'll call the boss and make him fire you two and then you'll have to work on the streets. Mako, you'll have to be a hooker and Sora, you'll be a drug dealer. So if you want to keep your jobs then work!" Defoko said and they ran back to their jobs.

"Thank you very much Defoko." Rin said.

"You're welcome. I had to put those morons back in line so I'll go back to my job and for the terrible trouble, your food will be on the house. I'm so sorry about their behavior, they're usually quite professional." Defoko said.

"Yeah it's okay. Here you go for your trouble." Kaito said while giving her some money.

"Thanks anytime." Defoko said. Then they finished eating and left.

Meanwhile in the car:

"That was so embarrassing I wanted to die on the site." Rin said blushing a little bit.

"It was pretty strange, especially when the guy started flirting with you." Mikuo said.

"Stop annoying him." Luki said while hitting him on the head.

"Ouch, that hurt." Mikuo said.

"Stop both of you." Gakupo said while driving.

"Yes sir." Mikuo and Luki said. After a few minutes of being in the car they arrived to the apartment building and then they all went up the elevator.

"Len I'm so sorry about what happened at the restaurant." Gakupo said feeling bad. "I've never seen Sora act the way ever in my life."

"It's not your fault." Rin said.

"Well I'm glad you're not mad at me." Gakupo said with a smile.

"Hey Len remember to sleep early tonight, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Kaito said.

"It's just 8 o'clock." Rin said while checking her cellphone. Then the elevator stopped at their floor and they all walked out the elevator.

"Good night guys." Rin said while walked to her apartment that was on the other side of the floor.

"Good night." They all said and they entered their apartment.

Rin walked to her apartment and when she entered she saw Miki in her pajamas and eating popcorn.

"Hey you're finally home." Miki said while eating some popcorn.

"Yeah I'm so tired. I'm going to go to sleep early." Rin said while taking her hair out of the ponytail and walking to her room.

"Good night." Miki said and Rin entered her room. She managed to take a quick shower and change into her cute orange pajama. When she was about to enter her bed her phone ringed she answered.

"Hi."

"_Rin, it's me Len." _He said.

"Len, what's up? It's been ages since we've talked." She said while sitting on her bed.

"_I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in years." _He said.

"I feel the same. How's the US? And where are you anyway?" Rin said.

"_It's fine I guess. I'm in New York." _Len said.

"New York that's amazing, I've always wanted to go there." Rin said

"_Maybe next time you can come with me. Rin, I miss you a lot." _He said with a sad tone of voice.

"I miss you too Len." Rin said.

And they continued like that for hours talking and talking.


	4. Imitation Black part 2

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been rather busy and to recompensate, I made this a long chapter. i hope you like it. please review**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Miki had just changed into her boy outfit. Today she was wearing dark blue jeans and a light red long sleeve shirt and some sporty shoes. She had already put her wig on and she was ready. Then while Miki was washing her bowl, where she had just eaten cereal. She noticed that it was getting late. And Rin hasn't left her room.

"Rin still hasn't woken up yet. If we arrive late today, Luka's going to kill me." Miki thought. "Today isn't the day for Rin to start getting lazy!"

Miki walked towards Rin's room and went to the door. Where she started to knock again and again but with no answer.

"Rin! Wake up! Rin!" Miki yelled while knocking the door. Yet again there was no answer, so Miki opened the door and she saw Rin still asleep and in her hands was a cellphone. Miki blinked several times then she slowly walked towards Rin's bed. And when she was close to her she got close to Rin's ear and yelled:

"WAKE UP!"

Rin woke up suddenly and started to look all around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin asked while scratching her head.

"I should be asking the same question. It's late; remember Luka-san said that we had to be at the studio early." Miki scolded at Rin. "At what time did you fell asleep?"

"Hmm maybe 4:30 am." Rin said.

"That was like 4 hours ago! No wonder you're still asleep!" Miki scolded.

"I have a good reason. Len called so we started to talk and catch up." Rin said.

"I don't care!" Miki said while throwing Rin her orange towel. "Just take a shower and get dressed."

Miki then left Rin alone. Rin sighed but standed up and took a super-fast shower and dressed quickly. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt but with the sleeve folded up to her elbows. She looked at the mirror and saw that she had some rings under her eyes. She groaned and put a bit of make-up to cover them. Rin started to fix her hair and put some mousse on her bangs to make them pointy. Rin smiled at herself and thought:

"Wow, I really look like Len. God, how I miss him."

Rin sighed at that comment and got out of her room, where she saw Miki watching Adventure Time in the living room. Miki took her eyes off the T.V to see Rin and she standed up.

"Time to go." Miki said.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Rin said.

"Come on, buy something at Moonbucks. After all the girls there love you." Miki said while teasing a bit. Rin nodded reluctantly. They left their apartment and walked to the elevator. When they entered the elevator, Miki noticed that Rin seemed to be in a strange good mood.

"So….how's Len?" Miki asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Rin responded.

"Rinny…" Miki started to say while putting her arm around Rin's shoulders.

"What?" Rin asked a bit annoyed.

"Is Len your boyfriend?" Miki asked.

"Yes. He's my friend that just happens to be a boy." Rin responded innocently. Miki stared at her then separated from her.

"God!" Miki thought. Then they arrived to the ground level and they exit the building only to walk towards Moonbucks. When they entered all the girls were staring at them. Rin went up to the counter, where Luna was taking orders.

"Good Morning Len." Luna said with a flirty tone of voice. "Would you like the usual?"

"Yeah but can you also give me one of those breakfast muffins." Rin said (talking as Len).

"Of course." Luna said with a smile. Rin paid her and waited for the food. When she turned to see where Miki was, she found her sitting on a table being flirted by a pair of twins. When Miki saw the Rin was free she stood up and dragged Rin to the table where she was.

"Lenny I want you to meet Hikari and Hiyori Shirakane." Miki said while introducing them. "And girls this is my friend Len Kagamine." Rin half smiled at the girls. The girls were blondes but with light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi Len, do you have a girlfriend?" Hikari said with a sweet smile.

"No." Rin responded.

"Perfect we can double date. You take my sister and I'll take Mikio." Hiyori said.

"Len your order is ready!" Luna said from the counter.

"Sorry girls we're pretty busy." Miki said while standing up and taking Rin with him. "Take your food."

"Thanks Luna." Rin said while grabbing her drink and food.

"Anytime Len." Luna said while winking. Miki waved at the twins and dragged Rin out with her.

"God, why do girls like us when we are girls ourselves?" Miki asked while Rin started drinking her Mocachinno.

"Maybe it's because we look like guys." Rin responded.

"Yeah especially when it comes to you." Miki said.

"What are you talking about?" Rin said annoyed.

"Hello! Didn't you see that Luna is all over you?" Miki said.

"I don't care." Rin said while eating her muffin.

"You're not normal." Miki said. And with that they continued walking in silence to the studio building. Once they entered they saw that everyone was busy. Some people where taking props outside others were walking quickly.

"Seems like everyone is busy today." Miki said and Rin just nodded. They managed to walk all the way to the band's room without problem. When they entered they saw the guys sitting on the table as if they were waiting for them. Luki was wearing a gray t-shirt with light pink designs and grey jeans, Mikuo was wearing a green shirt with dark jeans, Kaito was wearing dark blue polo shirt and black pants, and Gakupo was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was folded up to his elbows and dark jeans.

"Sorry guys, we're late. Sleeping beauty decided to take a nap." Miki said in a boyish tone of voice while ruffling Rin's hair.

"Hey…" Rin said annoyed.

"It's okay; we've just got here too." Kaito said sweetly.

"Well he's all yours." Miki said while pushing Rin towards the band. "I'm going to look for Piko and Ted."

"Bye Mikio." The band said and Miki left the room.

"Hey guys ignore what that idiot said." Rin said while walking slowly to the table.

"It's okay. Len, are you okay?" Luki asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine just a bit sleepy." Rin answered with a half-smile.

"Well wake up! Lenny, remember today is a busy day." Mikuo said while ruffling Rin's hair.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Rin said.

"Aw you're so cute when you're angry!" Mikuo said.

"Fuck you!" Rin said annoyed.

"What's with that language?" Mikuo said trying to annoy her.

"Mikuo stop." Gakupo said sternly.

"Fine but I only do it because I love him." Mikuo says while hugging Rin. Rin had an annoyed look on her face. And Kaito had a murder face, Luki stared, and Gakupo looked as if he was going to kill him.

"Get off of him!" Kaito yelled pissed while trying to separate them.

"My Len." Mikuo said childishly while hugging Rin even tighter. She has already lost all interest to get free.

"GET OFF!" Kaito yelled even harder.

"No. Get your own Len, this one is mine." Mikuo answered arrogantly. Kaito's face turned red with fury and his eyes green with envy. Rin had been thinking of an escape strategy and then it hit her.

"Mikuo-oniisan, I'm enjoying this as much as you. But I want to be closer with you." Rin said cutely without losing the Len voice and while making a cute pouty face. "Onii-san I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mikuo said in lovey tone of voice.

"Get the hell off of me!" Rin said while pushing him off of her.

"You tricked me!" Mikuo said sadly.

"Duh! You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Rin said cruelly.

"Of course not! I just thought you were trying to annoy Kaito!" Mikuo said while lightly blushing.

"Why would I do that?" Rin asked.

"No reason." Mikuo said. Kaito's face returned to his normal color and walked toward Rin.

"Len are you okay?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"Yeah I guess." Rin said.

"Could you guys please stop annoying poor Len?" Gakupo said while standing up.

"He started it!" Mikuo and Kaito said while pointing to the other.

"That's not important." Gakupo said.

"Thanks Gakupo." Rin said.

"You're welcome." Gakupo said with a sweet smile. Then the door was opened abruptly and on the other side was Luka. She was wearing a white dress today and she had her hair in a messy bun with red high heels.

"Good Morning!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good Morning." Rin said.

"I hope you guys are ready. Cause today is going to be a very busy day for all of you." Luka said.

"Oh joy." Luki said sarcastically.

"Len, come on." Luka said while grabbing Rin's hand. "We have to go to Haku's and ask her about your outfits."

"Okay." Rin said.

"Hey you guys come too." Luka said while pulling Rin out the door. The guys just calmly followed them out and all the way to Haku's costume and design studio.

When they all entered they saw Haku drinking some coffee. She was wearing dark jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"Good Morning!" Luka said happily.

"Good Morning." Haku said calmly and timidly.

"So Haku, you know the band?" Luka asked.

"Of course." Haku responded while grabbing a pencil and a sketchbook. "What type of outfits would you like?"

"Well…." Kaito started but he was rudely interrupted by Luka.

"I was thinking that the outfits should have glamour rock but also gothic influences but without losing its modernist look." Luka explained.

"Okay, now what do you think about suits for Kaito and Gakupo?" Haku said.

"Perfect, but they have to be different." Luka said and meanwhile Haku seemed to be sketching something.

"So Len I'm sorry if I annoyed you." Mikuo said to Rin's ear.

"It's okay." Rin responded.

"No it's not. The truth is I do it because I ….." Mikuo said. But Kaito entered between them and said towards Rin.

"Len, do you want some gum?"

"Well that was random." Rin said.

"Is this okay?" Haku said while showing Luka and the band a sketch. It was a rough but very detailed sketch. In the sketch, there were two guys with different outfits. One of them had a fitted grey suit and a tiny hat the other was wearing a messy black suit.

"It's amazing!" Luka said.

"As you can see the grey suit will have this sort of bow thing at the back, I also added the hat as a gothic accessory." Haku said.

"It's perfect for Kaito." Rin said.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Luka said.

"And the other one is great for Gakupo since it has a more mature air. And since Gakupo is the oldest." Rin said.

"He gets it." Luka said proudly.

"Yeah I was thinking that too." Haku said.

"Now for the important part: Len's dress." Luka said.

"Are you really going to force him to cross-dress?" Kaito asked Luka.

"Of course. Did you think I was joking?" Luka said.

"Luka it's not necessary." Luki said.

"It's not but it would be so cool." Luka responded. Meanwhile Haku standed up and went to her desk and brought another sketchbook.

"Yesterday when you called me, with the things that you've requested I made this." Haku showed them a sketch of a black gothic dress that was long from the back but short in the front. It also had a corset style and it showed shoulders.

"It's perfect!" Luka said.

"Now as you can see, since its hem is short in the front. I thought it would be great if Len used some black hosery and some high heels." Haku explained and while she was doing this Rin was in the corner like an emo.

"Oh Hi Len." Neru said she had just entered with bags full of dark fabrics.

"Hi Neru." Rin said softly.

"Are you okay?" Neru asked a bit worry.

"I'm okay." Rin said.

"Neru! Did you bring the fabric that I asked?" Haku asked.

"Yes." Neru said while walking towards Haku with the bag.

"Perfect and I guess if you're okay with the designs we can take the measurements." Haku said.

"Haku all of them are perfect." Luka said.

"Len can you please come with me? I have to take your chest measurements and waist. We can do it in that changing room so you can feel more comfortable." Haku said.

"Um. Okay." Rin said while walking towards her.

"Neru please take Kaito's and Gakupo's measurements, while I'll be taking Len's." Haku said.

"But I wanted to…" Neru said but was given a death glare by Haku.

"Come with me Len." Haku said while taking Rin inside a changing room.

"Why do I have to do this?" Neru mumbled as she grabbed a notebook and started to take Kaito's measurements.

"You know what I'll go check on Len." Mikuo said but Luka stopped him.

"Don't go in there." Luka said.

"Why?" Mikuo asked confused.

"Because Len is extremely shy when it comes to these things. And if he's shirtless he'll be embarrassed if you see him." Luka lied.

"I didn't know." Mikuo said.

"You know what I'll go and see how's he doing and report back." Luka said while going to the changing room and locking it.

"It's not fair! Luka gets to see Len shirtless!" Neru said angrily. "Arms apart!" Kaito put his arms apart and stared at Neru.

"Do you like Len?" Kaito asked. Neru blushed and said softly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Luki said from a sofa where he was skimming through a magazine.

"Well….who wouldn't like him? He's so….perfect. And he's so cute." Neru said while she finished taking Kaito's measurements.

"Yeah he is pretty cute. Especially when he smiles, he looks so adorable." Mikuo said thoughtlessly. And everyone stared at him.

"I mean he's a shota after all!" Mikuo said making a quick save but the damage was already done.

Meanwhile in the changing room, Rin was shirtless with her bra on and Haku was taking her measurements.

"You have such a small waist." Haku said.

"I have 16, it's okay that I have a small waist." Rin said blankly.

"So Rin, are you happy that you'll be able to wear a dress again?" Luka said while looking at the design for Rin's dress.

"Did you hear how it's going to be? It's going to be humiliating." Rin said with a sad voice.

"Arms up!" Haku said while drinking a beer (She thought that it was regular beer but it was a non-alcohol beer) and Rin raised her arms.

"Because I'll be so embarrassed that I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror." Rin said.

"But you'll look so adorable." Luka said.

"But what will my mom think when she sees me in that pv." Rin said and started thinking of a terrible PV and what her dear mother would think about her and Luka.

"She'll think you're cute." Luka responded. Rin stared at her seriously while Haku took her hip measurements.

"All done!" Haku said. Rin put her shirt back on and left the room with Luka and Haku.

"Len are you okay?" Luki asked when he saw her.

"Yeah just peachy." Rin said talking like Len again.

"Here you go." Neru said towards Haku while giving her a piece of paper with their measurements.

"Thank you." Haku responded. Then Gakupo walked towards Rin.

"Len are you really okay?" Gakupo asked while placing a hand on Rin's head.

"I'm really okay." Rin said.

"Okay." Gakupo said.

"So exactly how long will it take for you to make the outfits?" Luka asked.

"Well I already started with the dress and with Neru's help, I'll be finished by tomorrow." Haku responded.

"That fast?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not. This is the only order I have for now." Haku responded.

"Okay since that's resolved we'll see you tomorrow for the fitting." Luka said while going to the door and the band followed.

"Where are we going now?" Kaito asked while placing his hands in his pockets.

"To the recording studio." Luka said. And when they arrived to the studio they saw Miku recording a new song.

"Oh hi Luka." Teto said.

"Hi." Meiko said as well.

"Hi, are you guys busy?" Luka said while looking at Miku. She was singing a very sad song.

"No, she's about to finish." Meiko responded. "Oh hi guys. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Gakupo said. Then Miku was finished and she left the recording room and entered the studio.

"Len! Are you going to record a song too?" Miku said sweetly towards Rin.

"Hi Miku. Yes the band and I will record a new song." Rin said.

"Oh I can't wait to hear it. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to talk to a composer about a song he wrote." Miku said.

"It's okay." Rin said and Miku left.

"Okay we're all ready for you." Teto said smiling.

"So guys enter the recording room and we'll be able to start." Meiko said. Kaito, Gakupo, and Rin entered the recording room. That was now set up for the three of them, with headphones and microphones and chairs.

"Okay as you can see we're ready for your vocals." Teto said through an intercom.

"Nervous?" Kaito asked towards Rin. She was in the middle.

"Sort of." Rin responded.

"Relax everything is going to be okay." Gakupo said.

"Oh yeah before we start. Len, could you please make your voice sound a bit girly?" Meiko said through the intercom.

"Okay." Rin said.

"Then let's start!" Teto said.

They heard the instrumental of the song playing and they knew what they had to do. Gakupo started to sing his part then Kaito his part. When it was Rin's turn she managed to make her voice like Len but sounding a bit girlish. Kaito and Gakupo would every now and then would lay their eyes on "Len". When they finished the song they were pretty glad about their work.

"That was amazing!" Meiko said from the intercom.

"Yeah but let's do it one more time just to make sure. Gakupo, one request: try to put a bit more emotion into the song." Teto said.

"Fine." Gakupo said calmly.

Then they sang the whole song again.

"That was even better than the last time and great job Gakupo." Teto said happily.

"Yeah now Kaito and Gakupo you can leave. Len we still have to make some harmonies and vocal stuff to have a better effect for the song." Meiko said. Rin just nodded.

"See you later." Gakupo said with a smile.

"Everything is going to be alright." Kaito said sweetly.

"Thanks." Rin said with a sweet smile and with that they entered back to the studio. Luka was talking on her cellphone, Mikuo seemed to be playing on his PSP, and Luki was there talking with Teto.

"Hi." Kaito said.

"Oh hi." Luki said.

"Hey." Mikuo said.

"Hello, how do you feel?" Luka asked.

"I feel normal." Kaito and Gakupo said.

"Jinx! You owe me an ice cream!" Kaito said and Gakupo hit him on the head.

"Hurtful." Kaito said.

"If you feel normal then you didn't put any emotion into the song." Luka said.

"Who are you to tell us that?" Kaito asked.

"I've been singing since you were in diapers." Luka said.

"You're that old?" Mikuo and Kaito asked and Gakupo and Luki laughed a bit.

"No you assholes! I've been singing since I was 5!" Luka screamed.

"Oh, we thought that you were just plain old." Kaito and Mikuo said.

"No wonder you 2 can't get girlfriends." Luka said.

Meanwhile Meiko and Teto were instructing Rin about the vocalizations she was going to do.

"Rin, your vocalizations have to have a certain line between a girl and a boy." Meiko said.

"Story of my life." Rin said.

"Come on Rin! Are you tired or something like that?" Teto asked with a concerned voice.

"Not at all. Now let's get over with this." Rin said and she started doing some vocalizations.

"That was great Rin!" Teto said.

"Hey I have an idea." Meiko said.

"What is it?" Teto asked.

"Just a little something." Meiko said while smiling. She then pressed the button to talk to Rin.

"Rin-chan, I just had a brilliant idea. When we're about the end right after you sing your solo I want you to say in a cute but sexy voice: "I really love the both of you." Meiko said.

"Is that really necessary?" Rin asked a bit annoyed.

"Come on Rinny, do it. The song will hear so much better if you do it." Meiko said childishly. Rin stared at the glass and sighed giving up.

"All right." Rin said.

"Okay now let's start." Meiko said while playing the song to the end. When Rin heard her part coming closer she did it quickly.

"Rin-chan that was great!" Teto said happily.

"I think that we're done. So Rin, I can't hope to see what Akaito has imagined up for the PV." Meiko said.

"Maybe something crazy and odd but genius at the same time." Teto said.

"Yeah, probably." Rin said sadly while leaving the recording room. She then entered the room waiting room inside the studio and saw Luka hitting Mikuo with a cylinder shaped object to his head.

"Stop it!" Mikuo said while running.

"How dare you call an old ugly troll?!" Luka said angrily while following him.

"Well you are sort of old." Mikuo said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Luka said full of anger and rage. Rin just stared confused to this awkward situation.

"Oh hi, Len." Luki said while walking towards her. "Please forgive my sister she can be really psychotic sometimes."

"It's okay." Rin said. "What did he do anyway?

"Say unnecessary things." Gakupo said from behind Rin.

"How long have you been there?" Rin asked while jumping surprised.

"I went to get water and you're sort of in the entrance." Gakupo answered.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rin said while moving.

"It's okay." Gakupo said while patting Rin's head.

"Stop it!" Kaito said angrily.

"What?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah, what?" Rin asked confused.

"Nothing." Kaito said while blushing. "Hey Len, do you want some ice cream?"

"When will you understand that ice cream doesn't fix everything?" Gakupo said seriously.

"Please guys, not in front of Len." Luki said.

"You guys aren't normal." Rin said.

"Oh Hi Len. How long have you been here?" Luka asked smiling and Mikuo was on the floor with a big bump on his head.

"For some time now." Rin responded with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I didn't notice you, I was a bit occupied." Luka said.

"Yeah we've noticed." They all said. Meiko and Teto got out of the studio and walked towards them.

"Hey guys well we're almost done with the editing process. You should get lunch." Teto said.

"Yeah we'll be finished about after lunch." Meiko said.

"Thanks guys for all your help." Luka said. "Let's go."

"Bye Len." Teto and Meiko said in unison and a flirty tone.

"As usual girls go crazy for you." Mikuo said while standing up and going towards them.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah she didn't hit me that hard." Mikuo said bravely.

"Then why were you on the floor?" Kaito teased.

"Why won't you just shut up?" Mikuo said annoyed.

"Come on guys." Luka said as she opened the door to leave the recording studio. They all went out in a single file line. They walked mostly in silence till they arrived near to their room.

"Well guys I'd love to eat with you but I already have prior engagement. Bye." Luka said while leaving them there.

"Sometimes I wonder if she really has something to do or if she only does it to be away from us." Mikuo said.

"Where do you want go to eat, Len?" Gakupo and Kaito asked the same time. After they said that they stared at each other pissed.

"I don't know." Rin said.

"How about Italian?" Mikuo asked at Rin,

"All I want is food." Rin said with a smile.

"Okay well there is this great restaurant a few blocks away." Luki said.

"Okay let's go." Rin said with a smile. And they went to the restaurant and had a long lunch.

After lunch:

The band was entering the building and they were annoying Rin.

"Come on Len, the waitress was totally flirting with you." Mikuo teased.

"Since when is being nice considered flirting?" Rin said.

"It's not but when someone keeps smiling at you and batting their eyelashes. That is flirting." Luki said.

"Yeah well what about that group of girls sitting close to us. They were totally flirting with you guys." Rin said.

"It's different and besides they were flirting with you too." Mikuo said.

"Whatever." Rin said.

Then as the band was entering their room, Luka appeared smiling.

"Oh no we're going to the recording studio." Luka said while grabbing Rin's hand. "Come on Lenny." The band followed Luka all the way to the studio where they saw Teto eating a sub sandwich.

"Hi guys. Guess what? The song is finished and its sounds great." Teto said.

"Can we listen to it?" Luka said while sitting next to her.

"Of course." Teto said and she pressed a play button. And the song started blaring through some speakers. They listened to the whole song in silence. Luki and Mikuo smiled when they heard the song. Then at the end they all clapped in unison.

"You guys that was amazing!" Luka said happily.

"Len, you were the best!" Mikuo said.

"No I'm not." Rin said while slightly blushing.

"Yes you are." Gakupo said with a soft smile. Kaito stared at him angrily and so did Mikuo.

"I love the mixing it's so…visual kei!" Luka said with an odd fan girl voice.

"I know." Teto said happily. Then Luka cellphone rang.

"Yes hello, oh okay. We'll be there in five minutes." Luka said and she hung up.

"Apparently the outfits are almost done. Haku sure is amazing when it comes to this stuff." Luka said.

"She really is! Remember the time she made that beautiful white dress in less than 3 hours?" Teto said.

"We should get going then." Gakupo said seriously.

"Okay." They all said and they left Teto with her sandwich. They walked all the way to Haku's where Gakupo and Kaito tried their outfits on. Rin's dress wasn't ready yet. Then they noticed that it was 5:30 so Luka told them to go early to their apartments and rest. Which they did. Rin as she entered her apartment she noticed that Miki was nowhere to be seen.

**Rin's POV**

Finally, all alone in the house without Miki bugging me and trying to make me fall asleep early for tomorrow but I'm going to chillax and order a pizza and watch some T.V because I haven't been able to watch T.V in centuries. And I'm going to go take a relaxing bubble bath with candles.

"Ahhh, this is great." I said and I finished my long bath and I changed in my fav orange pajamas (Hey if you felt these pajamas, you'd love them too) and then the pizza came and I took it to the dining table and sat down, opened an orange Fanta and ate the whole damn thing myself and when I finished eating, it was 8:00 pm and I jumped on the really soft couch and watched mindless cartoons and I eventually ended up watching the Regular Show marathon. Luka was right, you should relax before something.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you watching cartoons?!" Miki's voice screamed as she entered the house and I sat up and stared at her and said:

"It's not what it looks like."

"You're damn right it's not! And did you eat pizza?! Without me?!" Miki screamed. Oh crap, I forgot she liked pizza but good for that I left at least 3 pieces. I was going to eat them as a midnight snack.

"There's still pizza left. Here you go." I said while giving Miki the box.

"I already ate." Miki said.

"I still get my midnight snack." I whispered.

"Oh, who said that I'm not going to eat them for lunch tomorrow? And what are you doing? You should be in bed." Miki said.

"When should I be in bed?" I asked,

"Um Luka texted me saying that you had to be there early. Now go to bed!" Miki said. "And I'm taking away your stuff." And she grabbed my phone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said.

"And I'm taking your laptop." Miki said while grabbing my laptop.

"Why the hell are you taking away my laptop?" I asked.

"Because you might Skype with Len and I'll give it back to you when the pv is finished. And go to bed, when I passed by the guys apartment, they were sound asleep." Miki said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I broke in." Miki said while showing me a hairclip.

"You're a crook!" I screamed while entering my room "And where were you?" I asked.

"I was having dinner with Piko." Miki said.

"Ooo la la." I said and Miki blushed a scarlet red.

"What do you mean by that? We were eating like if we were friends. And I'm a dude." Miki said. Has she confused her own gender?

"Um, you're confused, you're a girl. And do you like Piko?" I asked and she blushed an even deeper red.

"Where do you get these ideas Rinny! And I wouldn't date him even if he was the last man on Earth!" Miki yelled and she tried to throw something at me but I closed the door before it hit me.

"Good Night!" I said through the door. I heard that Miki mumbled something incoherent and she left. I brushed my teeth like a good little girl and go to sleep. My bed is soft.

Next day:

I wake up to musical enjoyments of a screaming Miki. That girl is crazy! Mom if you could see her, you'd agree with me. I rub my eyes sleepily; I check my watch and its 7 o'clock in morning. I wish could sleep more!

I get out of bed take a shower and change. Today I'll wear this black shirt since I'm depressed and these pants. I really don't enjoy all of this. I dry my hair since I washed it and do the Len look. I leave my room to smell that something was burning. I ran to the kitchen to see what it was. And I saw Miki dressed in an orange shirt and khaki pants, she was already dressed as a boy and she had a frying pan in her hand. Was she cooking?

"Good Morning." I said carelessly while making my way to the breakfast counter.

"Oh Good Morning Rin!" She said happily. Wow she seems happy.

"Are you cooking?" I asked.

"Of course. Look at what I made for you." Miki said while showing me a plate with what appeared to be a burnt omelet with burnt bacon and burnt toast.

"That looks great but I'm not a big fan of eggs or bacon. I'll just have some cereal." I said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Rin you have to eat a full breakfast. Remember today is the shooting of the video." She said.

"So?" I said carelessly.

"Hello? Do you know how long it takes to make a video?" She said.

"No." I said while taking out a cereal bowl.

"It takes hours just for makeup. Do you really think that your stomach can take hours with just cereal?" Miki said.

"Yeah." I said. She stared at me angrily.

"Well then eat your cereal! And hurry up!" She said while leaving the kitchen. Sometimes I wonder if she's insane or bipolar. I ate quickly so I wouldn't piss Miki off, more than she already is. I brushed my teeth and after that we left. In the whole way going to the studio Miki didn't speak to me. I wonder if she's really that mad. When we finally entered the studio. I saw that there was a lot more people than usual. Wow I wonder if they're all here just for the video. Miki saw my expression and chuckled.

"Yeah this is all for the video." She said with a smile. I guess she's not that mad at me.

"Let's go." Miki said and she grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me all the way to the band's room. When she opened the door I saw the guys just relaxing. They were all dressed normal.

"Good Morning guys!" Miki said happily and with her boy voice.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"You guys should be happier. Today you're going to shoot a video." She said.

"Sorry if we're not as excited as you are." Gakupo said maturely. "Oh, good morning Len."

"Good morning." I said. Then I felt something weird.

"Lenny!" Mikuo yelled while hugging me.

"Hey get off!" I said. He didn't budge.

"I missed you so much!" Mikuo said while rubbing his cheek with mine.

"Get off of him!" Kaito yelled pissed.

"No this is my Len, get your own." Mikuo answered and I saw that Kaito's face turned red.

"Since when am I yours?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Since I decided it." Mikuo responded.

"Mikuo, get off of him!" Kaito said while pulling Mikuo off of me. But still Mikuo wouldn't budge.

"Oh my. Seems like someone is starting the yaoi early." A voice said when we turned to see it was Luka. She was wearing jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket. She also had her long hair in a ponytail and she was wearing flats.

"Eww no way." Mikuo and Kaito said while getting off of me and each other.

"I'm sorry that they're idiots." Luki said towards me.

"We can't change the fact they're stupid." I said.

"Right you are Len. But it's time to get ready. Let's go." Luka said while pulling my wrist and dragging me towards some where I didn't recognize. I saw that the guys where right behind me. Then we arrived to a place full of people and cameras. What can I say? It looked amazing. Luka smiled at my reactions and dragged me toward a place where there were chairs and mirrors and a lot of beauty products.

"Len sit down. You too Kaito and Gakupo." Luka said. We all sat down in one of the chairs. Then someone walked towards us, it was Akaito. He looked really funny, he was wearing a black t-shirt that said Halo and a cap that was labeled director.

"Good morning guys. I hope you're ready, 'cause today you're going to work your ass off." Akaito said happily.

"Is that supposed to be motivating?" Kaito said.

"Of course little brother." Akaito said while smiling.

"Akaito, the makeup artist is here." Zatsune said.

"Oh great." Akaito said happily. Then what seemed to be a rather tall woman appeared she had long reddish brown hair and she saw wearing a weird outfit, that I can't even describe it.

"Hard to believe she's a he. Right?" Miki whispered into my ear.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah he's a cross dresser, just like you. Besides he's an amazing makeup artist." Miki said.

"Ritsu, how are you?" Akaito said. "May I say you look gorgeous?"

"Akaito, Akaito, flattery will get you anywhere with me." The makeup artist said.

"Ritsu this is the band. That's Kaito, Gakupo and Len." Luka said bwhile pointing at all of us.

"Aw, you're so cute." Ritsu said while pinching one of my cheeks. "I've decided you'll be the first one I'll makeup."

"Ok." I said.

"You may leave now." Ritsu said towards Akaito and Zatsune. "The master is at work."

"Ok bye guys, see you later." Akaito said.

"Luka, darling. What is it that you want me to do?" Ritsu said sweetly towards Luka.

"Well I wanted something gothic but rock and 100% visual kei." Luka said. What the hell does she mean by that?

"No need to say more, my fire has been lit thus I'm inspired." Ritsu said with a lot of confidence.

"Okay I'll leave you to work." Luka said and she left. She's leaving me alone here?

"Len, darling you have such beautiful skin. Now be a good boy and don't move." Ritsu said. I just nodded and saw that she started t apply some white powder.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"White and pale is in now. And it's common for rock stars to wear a lot of makeup." Ritsu said.

"Oh." I said she then started to put some heavy black eyeliner around my eyes.

"This will go great with your eyes, it'll bring the blue right out of them." Ritsu said. After putting at least 20 pounds of eye liner on my eyes. She/he started to put some black mascara on me as well. I felt completely plastic. Then after she was finished with that she put some lipstick on me as well though I couldn't see the color.

"All done! I know I'm amazing." Ritsu said happily then I looked at the mirror and saw well a gothic looking version of me. I couldn't recognize myself.

"Wow." Luka said. "You look so cute!"

"Len…"Kaito said and he kept staring at me.

"What? Do I look horrible?" I said.

"No you look incredible!" Kaito said.

"I know and wait till you see what I do to her hair." Ritsu said as she was applying some powder on Gakupo.

"Do we have to wear makeup too?" Kaito asked.

"Of course Bakaito. It's visual kei." Luka said.

"Voila, my you look rather yummy." Ritsu said to Gakupo. Who was wearing some eyeliner and powder.

"Looks like it's my turn." Kaito said. Ritsu nodded and did the same procedure that she/he did with Gakupo.

"Now it's hair time. Ladies." Ritsu said then two girls appeared. "I'll work on Len's hair and you girls can work on the others."

"Okay, dibs on the cute one." One of the girls said.

"Which one? They're both cute." The other said.

"Just work." Ritsu said pissed. They just nodded. Ritsu then took my hair out of the ponytail and started to iron it.

"You have such beautiful hair, it's so smooth." Ritsu said.

"Wow Gakupo-san your hair is so long!" Gakupo's hairdresser said while brushing it.

"Kaito-kun your hair is so shiny!" Kaito's hairdresser said.

"Girls I don't pay you for flirting with the stars." Ritsu said angry.

"Yes Namine-san." They said sadly. Ritsu continued ironing my hair.

"Um, Namine-san. How are you going to do Kaito's hair?" the hairdresser said.

"oh leave that to me. Go finish ironing Len's hair." Ritsu said while leaving my hair and going towards Kaito. Then she/he starting fixing his hair so quickly that all I could see was spray gas. Meanwhile the hairdresser was ironing my hair.

"All done!" Ritsu sang and I turned to see Kaito. Ritsu somehow managed to find a way to keep his bangs straight but the rest of his hair pointy and messy. He looks good.

"What did you do to my hair?" Kaito asked with traumatized tone of voice.

"I have improved it!" Ritsu said as she/he walked towards me. "Now you don't look like a momma's boy."

Gakupo and I chuckled. Kaito just stared at her/him. Ritsu came towards and started to fix my hair. All I felt were tugs and pulls and the smell of spray, cream, etc. when will this be over."

"I'm finished my darling." Ritsu said happily. Finally! I then looked at the mirror she managed to get my hair in a small ponytail with my bangs pointy, and holding the ponytail was a black bow or ribbon. With the makeup, it looked really dark and gothic.

"Darling, you look adorable!" Ritsu said while touching my shoulders. I turned the chair to look at the guys and for no reason they stared at me.

"I know, I know, I look like a girl." I said.

"It's not that, it's just that you look….well…" Kaito started to say while blushing.

"Len we're here!" Luka said while suddenly appearing in front of me with Luki and Mikuo.

"Wow Ritsu you really outdid yourself." Luka said while giving me a bottle of water. Mikuo stared at me. What is it really that bad?

"Darling, it's me. I always do an amazing job." Ritsu said proudly.

"Well guys time to go, we have to get you into your costumes." Luka said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me again. But this time to Haku's studio. When we arrived, Haku was sleeping on a sofa.

"She's been here all night." Neru said. " Oh hi Len you look great."

"Thanks I guess." I said. Then I noticed that Mikuo was staring at Neru angrily. Luka went to wake Haku up while Luki sat in nearby stool.

"Len you look nice." Luki said while hiding his face in a book. What's going on today?

"Um thanks." I said. Kaito walked over to me and patted me on the back.

"Everything's okay." He said. What the hell is he talking about?

"Okay…" I said confused.

"Guys the outfits are finished. Len, yours in that changing room. Kaito and Gakupo here you go." Luka said while giving the guys their costumes.

"I'll go change then." I said.

"I'll help you in the dress." Haku said. When did she wake up?

"Ok." I said and we entered into the changing room. It was rather big. Then I saw hanging in the wall this big and dark dress.

"Whenever you're ready." Haku said. After she said that I took off my clothes and I saw I had to put on some dark black stockings. I put them on then Haku helped me inside the dress it's pretty hard to get into because it has a corset and lacings.

"Ow." I said because Haku tied the corset too tight.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I said. A few minutes passed when Haku gave me some super high platfom heels.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear that?" I asked as I tried to get the dress's long sleeves up.

"Of course it's visual kei." Haku said. I just stared at her and grabbed the heel started to put them on me. I can't even stand with these things. Then Haku helped me up and she put a rose in the middle of the top part of the dress.

"All done." She said while smiling at me. "Why don't you take a look?" I then standed in front of the mirror and saw myself. The dress was pitch black, short from the front and long from the back, the stockings went all the way to the half of my thighs, the dress showed off my shoulders despite it had long sleeves, the corset was visible and it had yellow straps around the chest part.

"Wow Rin you look adorable!" Luka said as she entered the changing room.

"There is no way I'm going out dressed like this!" I yelled.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I look so…weird." I said while blushing. "I don't anyone to see me like this."

"Why?" Luka asked.

"I don't want to see them looking at me." I said.

"If you're worried about the guys, they're also wearing a costume." She said while slightly opening the door. "Look."

I walked towards the door (stumbled) and I saw Kaito wearing a grey suit with a black bow thing accessory around his neck and he also had a small hat with a rose. He also was wearing platform shoes. Gakupo was wearing a black suit and he also had a rose but in his handkerchief pocket and he also was wearing platforms.

"See you're not the only when in costume." Luka said. That is totally pointless they look cool, I look like a gothic prostitute.

"I knew this was going to happen so I made this." Haku said while showing a black blindfold.

"That's perfect! If you can't see anyone, there's no point in being embarrassed." Luka said.

"Well okay." I said quietly. Then Haku put the blind fold on my eyes all I could see was darkness.

"Can you see anything?" Luka asked me.

"Not a thing." I answered.

"okay so let's go." Luka said as she grabbed my hand and started to help me walk. I hope everything turns out all right.

Narrator's POV

By the time Luka and Rin left the changing room, the guys had already left towards the "shoot". When they arrived Akaito was giving orders and being an ass.

"Brother, I'm so glad to see you. Now go stand over there and do something." Akaito said while pointing to a green wall.

"What's with the green wall?" Gakupo asked.

"For this video I want cool effects and you only get cool effects with a green screen!" Akaito said childishly "Now stand over there and hold a guitar. We'll take it from the back nad take shots from the bottom to up."

"Okay." Kaito said. He disliked his brother very much. Kaito and Gakupo went towards the green screen and did exactly what Akaito asked.

"Not bad, now where's my inspiration?" Akaito asked while looking for something.

"She's right here." Zatsune said since she was standing next to him.

"No not you! Len!" Akaito said and everyone gasped in horror.

"Don't worry he'll just have to survive 3 months without sex." Zatsune said calmly.

"What?" Akaito said in horror. " I'm so sorry, you're my only inspiration. You're my reason of existence, my muse."

Kaito chuckled at the sight of the scene. Zatsune just ignored him.

"We're here." Luka said. And everyone turned to see "Len".

"Oh my god!" Akaito said while running towards Rin.

"What is everyone staring at me?" Rin asked towards Luka.

"No." Luka lied.

"You look tres magnifique." Akaito said.

"Thanks." Rin said.

"Love the blindfold. It'll go perfect with the shoot." Akaito said while grabbing Rin's wrist and dragging her in front of the green screen.

"Now you just stand here okay." Akaito said while placing Rin exactly where he wanted her to be. He then ran back to the camera and started to film it.

"Perfect, Len. Now the assistants will place these black strings around you representing the red string of fate but black. 'Cause this song is imitation black!" Akaito said. As Rin stood there as the assistants put some strings black after they did that Akaito filmed it.

"Okay in this scene I need something sexy and alluring. Len you need to mouth out Imitation and it'll look even better if we could only one of your eyes." Akaito said.

Rin was with Gakupo and they stood there doing nothing.

"Hello I asked for sexy! You're a vampire for goodness sake!" Akaito said a bit pissed that he even took off his cap and threw it on the floor.

"Pick that up." Akaito said to a worker nearby. Akaito made his way towards Gakupo and Rin. Akaito grabbed Rin's waist and pulled her to him.

"I want something like this." Akaito said then he changed position to him being on top of Rin on the floor. "Or this."

Kaito looked at his brother so pissed that his face was demon red.

Then Akaito returned to his place. Gakupo grabbed Rin and it looked as if they were going to kiss till the part she said Imitation. Kaito just grabbed her hands when it was his turn.

After that everything went by normally. Rin stopped being embarrassed by her outfit and acted normal. She even had to wear another outfit. They had their lunch break and were about to finish.

"Okay we're about to finish. So Len this is the part where you say I really love the both of you." Akaito said. Mikuo was with Luka watching the shoot while drinking a glass of water. He had been a bit moody the whole day.

"I really love the both of you." Rin said. When Mikuo heard this he dropped the glass.

Everyone stared at him.

"Continue rolling that was perfect." Akaito said and with that they finished. They sat down on the floor drinking water.

"I'm so tired." Rin said.

"I just want to take a shower." Gakupo said.

"I would kill for an ice cream right now." Kaito said. Rin and Gakupo just stared at him.

"You guys that was amazing! I can't wait to see it all edited and ready." Luka said.

"Okay." They mumbled.

"You guys since you've worked so hard on this song. Tonight I'll take the whole band out to celebrate. Be ready at 7 and dress formal."

The band just nodded they were too tired to even fight her.


	5. Celebrate!

**Sorry for being so late i hpoe you like it.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Rin arrived to her apartment after the video shoot and the first thing she did was jump on sofa and took a long nap.

"Rin, Rin, Rin wake up!" Miki said as she shakes her and tried waking her up but it didn't work.

"Ugh." Rin said waking up.

"Wake up!" Miki said pissed.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Remember you're going out to celebrate with the band." Miki said angrily.

"Oh yeah." Rin said while she started to wake up. "But that's at 7."

"It's 6 o´clock already." Miki said.

"Oh." Rin said.

"Well go take a shower!" Miki said as she pushed Rin off the sofa.

"You don't have to be so mean." Rin complained as she started to stand off and she went to take a shower when she got out of the shower she was completely awake.

She entered her room then saw her wardrobe and yelled:

"Miki, what am I supposed to wear?" Rin saw that she had nothing for the occasion.

"Here, Luka sent it use it." Miki said as she left a black suit on Rin's bed.

"Okay thanks." Rin said.

"I was watching The Big Bang Theory, don't disturb me again." Miki said coldly.

"Okay." Rin said. She then did her daily routine of bandaging her torso to have a less girlish figure she then changed into a dark dress pants that fitted her nicely, a black shirt and a matching black jacket that also fitted her nicely. She wore a nice dress shoes Miki gave her days ago. Rin then saw that she had to wear a nice an elegant velvet tie. She then made the tie and wore it. She then fixed her hair into the ponytail and messed up her bangs so that they would be pointy.

She brushed her teeth and put on some cologne.

"Wow I look great and sexy!" Rin thought.

Rin then walked into the living room and saw Miki with her comfortable clothes on, sweat and a t shirt, on the sofa watching T.V.

"So how do I look?" Rin asked.

"Wow if I didn't know you were girl I would totally flirt on you right now." Miki said as she took a good look of Rin.

"So what do you think I should do now?" Rin asked.

"Go to the guy's apartment and wait for them to leave." Miki said in an obvious tone of voice.

"Okay, um good night." Rin said as she left the apartment.

She walked to the end of the hall and arrived to the guy's apartment.

"Well here I go." Rin thought. Then she started to knock on their door.

"Len! What are you doing here?" Luki said as he answered the door. He was wearing dark jeans a white long sleeve shirt that was folded to his elbows.

"Well apparently I got ready too early, and I decided that this was an opportunity to visit you guys and see your apartment." Rin rambled with a Len voice.

"Of course please come in." Luki said. Rin entered and she saw that it was a bit bigger than her apartment and the decoration was a bit more modern.

"It's nice." Rin said.

"I'm glad you like it. So do you want something to eat or drink? The others are getting ready in their rooms." Luki said nicely towards Rin.

"Thanks." Rin said and she smiled at him. Then something hugged Rin.

"Lenny! Luki, you're so mean! Hogging Len all to yourself!" Mikuo said. He was the one who was hugging Rin.

"I wasn't hogging him, he just arrived. Besides last I remember you told me to open the door." Luki said coldly.

"Damn it, I screwed myself." Mikuo said. "Hi Lenny, you look adorable!"

"Thank you. Could you please get off?" Rin said.

"I could but I don't want to." Mikuo said as he hugged her even tighter. "You smell really nice."

"You idiot!" Luki said as hit Mikuo on the head and managed to separate Rin from him.

"That hurt!" Mikuo cried. He was wearing dark grey pants, a white shirt and a grey jacket.

"I'm so sorry that you've had to put up with him." Luki said as he ignored Mikuo. "You know what? I'll make you some to eat. Why don't you go sit down?"

"Okay." Rin said as she went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"So Len can I sit next to you?" Mikuo said.

"It's your house isn't it?" Rin said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mikuo said as he sits really close to her.

"Mikuo! Don't try anything stupid!" Luki said from the kitchen.

"What do you mean by stupid?" Mikuo asked.

"Just don't bother Len." Luki said.

"So Len are you tired?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah to be honest I didn't have the energy to go out tonight." Rin said.

"I can understand but can I please say that you look good as a girl." Mikuo said with a smile. Rin smiled back then she punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mikuo cried.

"You know why." Rin said.

"Do want to watch T.V?" Mikuo asked.

"Sure." Rin said.

"Len…do you like anyone?" Mikuo asked a bit embarrassed.

"You know what it's none of my business. I'm sorry I don't know why I asked that." Mikuo rambled embarrassed.

"Okay, but no. there's no one I like in a romantic way." Rin said.

"Oh great." Mikuo said nervously.

"Cool." Rin said.

"Hey Len I hope you like sweets. These are some cake pops I made earlier." Luki said as he brought a tray of cake pops and gave them to Rin.

"They look really good." Rin said.

"Yes they do." Mikuo said as he motioned his hand to grab one but Luki hit his hand.

"Ouch." Mikuo said.

"Those are only for Len." Luki said. Rin grabbed one and started to eat it and when she did she made a very cute face.

"This is delicious Luki. You're amazing! You should quit the band and become a chef! "Rin said cutely.

"Really? I'm just glad you like it." Luki said while blushing. Mikuo stared at him jealously.

"So Len are you going to dance tonight?" Mikuo said trying to get Rin's attention.

"No I don't dance." Rin said.

"A rock star that doesn't dance that's sad." Mikuo said.

"Rock stars don't dance they just jump with a fist in the air like this." Rin said as she stood up and started to jump while doing the rock sign. Mikuo laughed then started to join her.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked as he saw the scene of teenagers jumping. He was wearing a black pants a dark blue shirt and a matching jacket and a black tie.

"Typical, Kaito ruins everything!" Mikuo complained as he stopped jumping and so did Rin.

"Hi Kaito, you look nice." Rin said and she noticed that her hair had gotten out of the pony tail and that her bangs were falling into her face. She looks really cute and the guys just stared.

"You look really girly." Luki said.

"So cute…" Kaito and Mikuo said while blushing.

"I know that's why I put my hair in a ponytail. Can I borrow a bathroom just so I can fix my hair?" Rin said.

"Sure it's this way." Luki said as he took her to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Rin said as she entered.

"Now time to fix my hair." Rin thought as she fixed herself while looking at the mirror.

"I can't believe you guys acting like idiots in front of Len!" Luki said meanwhile back at the living room.´

"He's the idiot." Mikuo and Kaito said at the same time while pointing the other.

"You're both idiots." Gakupo said as he entered the living room while fixing his tie. He was wearing an elegant black dress pants a grey shirt with a matching black jacket with a purple tie.

"Shut up!" Mikuo and Kaito said at the same time.

"What's all the commotion about?" Gakupo asked towards Luki ignoring the others.

"Len is here and these guys are acting like morons as usual." Luki said.

"Where is he?" Gakupo said slightly excited.

"In the bathroom, he's fixing his hair." Luki said. "You two. I know it's hard for you to be normal but please don't make Len feel uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"Don't stare at him for hours, don't ask him unnecessary questions, and don't try to annoy him…" Gakupo said.

"Okay I get it." Kaito interrupted.

Then Rin entered the living room with her hair fixed. She instantly noticed Gakupo's presence.

"Hi Gakupo, you look really cool!" Rin said.

"Thank you, may I say you look amazing." Gakupo said nicely.

"Thank you. So are we going or are we staying?" Rin said.

"You're right let's go." Mikuo said happily. "Dibs on sitting next to Len!"

"What?" Everyone else said confused.

"I get to sit next to Len at the car and dinner." Mikuo explained.

"That makes no sense!" Kaito said. "'cause I want to sit next to Len!"

"Did I miss something?" Rin said innocently.

"Ignore them. Shall we go?" Gakupo said while giving Rin a sweet smile.

"No fair! Now Gakupo's hogging Len!" Mikuo said.

"Grow up!" Gakupo and Luki said at the same time.

"But it's true!" Mikuo said.

"Kaito, what's going on?" Rin asked Kaito.

"To be honest I don't know. You really look nice tonight." Kaito said sweetly while softly touching Rin's head.

"Don't touch my Len!" Mikuo said while hugging and pulling Rin away from Kaito.

"He's not yours!" Kaito yelled angry.

"He's my friend!" Mikuo said.

"So?" Kaito said. "He's my friend too!"

"Stop it!" Gakupo said and they suddenly stopped.

"Can we please go?" Rin said.

"Of course." Gakupo said and they left the apartment and went to Gakupo's car.

Gakupo was in the driver's seat while Luki went into the passenger's seat. Rin got stuck in the middle of Kaito and Mikuo in the back.

They drove to a restaurant Luka told them to go and during the whole ride Kaito and Mikuo bothered Rin with questions about complete and utter nonsense.

"So what's your sign?" Kaito asked curious.

"I'm Capricorn; to be honest I was born around Christmas." Rin said calmly.

"Cool that means you're compatible with me. I'm a Virgo!" Mikuo said happily.

"So? I'm an Aquarius!" Kaito said.

"That explains everything." Luki said from the passenger's seat.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing." Luki said.

"An app on my cellphone says that: Capricorns and Virgos get along because we both work for what we want." Mikuo said with gleeful face.

"Mikuo please stop! You know all that stuff is fake." Gakupo said.

And there was silence for a moment.

"Len do you like movies? I love movies." Kaito said breaking the silence.

Rin just nodded.

"Gakupo! Kaito's bothering Len!" Mikuo whined.

"No I'm not! You are!" Kaito said.

"Stop both you!" Gakupo said a bit peeved.

"I think I have a headache." Rin said.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked worried.

"Do you want us to stop at a pharmacy?" Mikuo asked.

"I just want to get to the restaurant." Rin said.

And after that they finally arrived to the restaurant. It was a huge fancy restaurant. The band was immediately taken to their table. They only had to say that they were under the reservation of Megurine.

"Nice place. Right?" Mikuo said as he looked at the restaurant.

"Very nice." Rin said as she sat down.

"Well my sister does know all about fancy places like this." Luki said.

"You're right." Gakupo said.

"So when is Luka arriving?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, she's probably still getting changed." Luki said as he sat down.

"You know women." Mikuo said as he sat right next to Rin.

"What about us women?" Luka said as she arrived to the table. She was wearing tight short dark purple dress with black high heels and her hair was had some messy curls.

"Hi Luka, I'm so happy you came." Rin said as she stood up and shows Luka to the seat on her other side. She also pulled Luka's seat.

"Thank you Len. You're such a gentlemen. These guys should earn a thing or two from you." Luka said as she sat down. Rin sat down as well.

"You're too kind." Rin said.

"Yeah, too kind." Mikuo mumbled.

"What did you say Kuo?" Luka said a bit peeved.

"Oh nothing." Mikuo said innocently.

"So isn't this place amazing? I came here once after a recording session." Luka said.

"Yeah it's great." Kaito said.

"Very nice place." Gakupo said.

"You act as if you were surprised." Luka said confidently.

An elegant waiter came to take their order where Luka ordered champagne.

"Len, what are you thinking of getting?" Luka asked as she read the menu.

"I don' know." Rin responded.

"Don't get the Fish, it'll make you sick." Meiko said as she hugged Rin. She was wearing a red skin tight very short dress.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito said a bit angry.

"I invited her of course; I didn't want to be alone with a lot of guys." Luka said.

"Besides I didn't have any plans." Meiko said.

"You don't have much of a social life. Do you?" Gakupo said a bit peeved.

"No one asked your opinion." Meiko said cruelly.

"Why don't you sit down?" Rin said trying to avoid a strange situation.

"Oh thank you Len. At least someone here is a gentleman." Meiko said as she sat down.

After that they ordered their food and things seemed to be going smoothly. Then a young lady and a handsome man walked towards their table.

"Hola Luka! How are you?" The girl said with a very strong Latin accent.

"Oh, hi Clara! Hi Bruno! Guys I want you to meet Bruno and Clara; they're part of the third vocal generation Crypton is producing. And besides that they are in charge of stretching the company overseas since they sing in Spanish." Luka explained.

"Thank you for your introduction. And it's nice to meet the band. I am a big fan of Japanese rock," Bruno said kindly also with a strong accent.

"Thank you. I've heard your songs, you are both very talented." Gakupo said.

"Really? That means a lot." Bruno said with a smile.

"You're very cute." Clara said towards Rin as she winked at her.

"Clara…." Bruno said.

"Oh yeah we have to go now. I hope you enjoy your evening." Clara said while waving good bye.

"Buenas Noches." Bruno said, BTW: that means good night in Spanish.

"Bye." They all said.

"So what do you think about them?" Luka asked.

"They seem very nice." Luki said not paying a lot of attention.

"Bruno's hot!" Meiko said as she drank a glass full of champagne.

"I know right! I don't know what's sexier: his accent or his body!" Luka said acting like a complete fan girl.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Meiko asked.

"Not that I know of." Luka said.

"What about you, Len? Clara's pretty cute and she was totally over you. You player, you." Meiko said as she messed up Rin's hair.

"Yeah she's pretty." Rin said with an indifferent tone of voice.

Mikuo was silent the whole time it was as if he was jealous that the girls were talking to Len about this girl.

"She's really nice and she's really sweet." Luka said.

"Yeah you two would make a cute couple. And that way Bruno and I could be together." Meiko said happily.

"I doubt that would happen." Rin said.

"Why not you're young and handsome? Soon you'll be a successful musician; you should open your heart to someone." Luka said.

"Nah." Rin said. "I'm happy with the way things are."

"Well I want a hot boyfriend." Meiko said randomly.

"Buy a male stripper." Mikuo said cruelly.

"Shut up!" Meiko said the alcohol was starting to affect her.

"What if I don't?" Mikuo said arrogantly.

"I'll kill you!" Meiko said while staring at him defiantly.

"Go ahead bitch!" Mikuo said aloofly.

"Both of you please stop." Gakupo said.

"He started it" Meiko said as she pointed at Mikuo.

"She started it." Mikuo said as she pointed at her.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with this." Luki said sweetly towards Rin.

"Ignoring them is the best thing to do." Luka said.

"I don't care who started it, you both are making a scene." Gakupo said, after he said that they actually behaved. Then the waiter came with their food and they ate in peace. Despite the fact that Meiko was drinking as if there was no tomorrow. Rin tied her best to make the best of the evening. Kaito wasn't happy, because he couldn't sit next to Rin and no matter how much he tried to talk to her, someone else would catch her attention before he did.

"Is it me or is everyone depressed?" Meiko said drunk.

"It's probably you." Luki said.

"You know what we should do? We should go out dancing or go to a strip club." Meiko said while drinking another glass of champagne. After that she drunk a shot of sake she ordered previously.

"I do not agree on the strip club idea. But dancing sounds great." Luka said.

"Len doesn't like dancing." Mikuo said.

"I don't dance but if you guys want to go." Rin said nicely.

"It's settled we're going to dance!" Meiko said happily.

"Why?" Mikuo asked towards Rin. "Why did you say that?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked innocently.

"You encouraged them." Mikuo said.

"Mikuo stop harassing poor Len." Gakupo said calmly.

Meanwhile Luka paid the check.

"Are you guys ready to go dancing?" Luka asked a bit excited.

"Yeah." The guys said unmotivated.

"We should go to the one that's uptown. That serves the best drinks." Meiko said while grabbing one of Luka's arms.

"And it has great music." Luka added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! Len ditch those boring guys and come with us in Luka's car!" Meiko said as she grabbed Rin's arm.

"Okay. You guys don't mind. Do you?" Rin said cutely. "Besides we're all going to the same place.

"No go ahead." Luki said with a smile.

"Come on Len!" Meiko said as she dragged Rin outside to Luka's convertible.

"I did mind." Kaito thought.

"We'll meet you guys there at the club." Luka said as she started her car. And she drove away.

"We should get going." Gakupo said seriously.

"You're right." Luki said.

"What's the point?" Kaito said sadly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikuo asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud." Kaito said as he entered the car.

"Stupid drunk bitch! The whole night you were hogging **my** Len's attention! First you arrive dressed like a complete hooker then you take all of his attention on you and now you grabbed his hand with such familiarity! It pisses me off! Why does it piss me off? Len is just my friend or….do I feel something else?" Mikuo thought as they drove to the club.

"You guys are acting weird today." Gakupo said as he saw that both Mikuo and Kaito seem depressed.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time.

Then they arrived to the club it was very big and complex. It was called Fantasy. It had a long line to enter but the security guard only took one look at Gakupo and said.

"Your girlfriend said that you could come in."

"What did she say?" Gakupo asked confused knowing it was probably Luka.

"She said that if I saw a guy with purple hair to make sure he came in with his friends. So go on enter." The security guard said.

The guys did so and the club looked really cool. It was dark as most nightclubs are but in certain areas it had neon florescent lights, the dance floor lid up, the bar was big and it had a crystal design about it. Then Mikuo instantly saw "Len" sitting in a private booth and he was laughing.

"Look there's Len!" Mikuo said as he pointed at him.

"Well let's go!" Kaito said and they practically ran over there. When they arrived Rin instantly saw them.

"Hi guys! You made it." She said with a sweet smile. The guys then saw that she wasn't alone. Right next Rin holding her arm was Neru wearing a sparkly shirt and on the other side of the booth was Haku drinking a beer. She was wearing a purple top.

"Guess who we found." Meiko said.

"We came in here and Haku and Neru were here." Luka said. "What a coincidence. Right?"

"Oh hi guys! You all look cool! But not as cute and cool as Len!" Neru said happily.

"Hi." A drunk Haku said.

"With these girls we have a party!" Meiko said happily as the guys sat down.

"So Len, have you ever gone to The Palace?" Neru asked as she would play with Rin's tie.

"No, what's that?" Rin said calmly.

"It's this super cool and elegant restaurant." Neru responded. "Maybe we could go sometime together."

"Sure that would be cool." Rin responded and Neru's eyes lit up.

"Aw, teenage love so cute." Meiko said drunk.

"Leave the kids alone." Luka said.

"Hey are you guys thirsty?" A sexy waitress said. She had dark black hair and one red eye and one blue.

"I want another round of sake!" Meiko said drunk and happy.

"Another beer." Haku said.

"I'd like a Bloody Mary." Luka said joining in on the drinking.

"A scotch." Gakupo said in really cool tone of voice.

"Coke for me. What about you Len?" Mikuo asked trying to get her attention.

"A Coke too." Len said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The waitress said as she left.

"Len, tell me about yourself." Neru said still playing with Rin's tie.

"Why? My life is super boring." Rin said.

"Come on. Don't be so modest." Neru said in a seductive tone of voice.

"I'm not being modest it really is boring." Rin said.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he's not interested?" Mikuo said pissed off.

"I'm going to the Ladies room. I'll be right back." Neru said as she left a bit offended.

"Mikuo, is there something wrong? You didn't have to be so mean with her." Rin said innocently.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know that answer! All I know is that seeing that peroxide bitch touching you pissed me off! I don't understand why." Mikuo thought as he stared at Rin. "Why Len do you have to be so adorable? And know you're staring at me as if I'm the bad guy."

"She annoys me, that's all." Mikuo responded.

"Well you should control yourself." Luki said.

"Here's your drinks." The waitress said as she brought their drinks.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She said towards Rin.

"She's not my girlfriend." Rin said.

"Oh really. Well then how about we meet after my shift?" She said. "You're really cute and we could ditch this place. And go somewhere a bit more private."

Everyone stared at her.

"By the way my name is Ruko." She said as she went towards Rin and whispered something in her ear then left.

"What did she say?!" Kaito said worried.

"She said she's really into cute boys like me and oh yeah she has both parts!" Rin said the last one scared.

"So you were hit on by a chick with dick!" Meiko said drunk.

"Don't say it that way!" Rin said.

"Oh my god!" Luka said while laughing. Rin started blushing embarrassed.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Rin said sad.

"It's probably because you're so cute!" Meiko said while pinching her cheeks.

"That hurts!" Rin said.

"I feel bad for you." Luki said. "You're constantly harassed because you're cute."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kaito said pissed.

Then Gakupo started laughing. It was one of the few times he actually laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luka said.

"Your whole drama is because your cute. Right? Yet you're making the cutest face while whining about it. It's kind of funny." Gakupo said.

"I'm glad my misfortune brings you happiness." Rin said sarcastically. Then Gakupo stood up and patted her on the head.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said as he did it.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't I think of that?! It's not fair everyone has had their chance with Len today except me! It's like the universe is against me or something!" Kaito thought bitterly.

"Hey what's going on?" Neru said as she came back.

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"Guys!" Gumi yelled from the entrance as she ran to them. She was wearing a short white skirt with a strapless orange shirt.

"Hey Gumi, what are you doing here?" Gakupo said.

"Akaito told me to come here, but I didn't know that you guys would be here." Gumi said smiling.

"Where is Akaito?" Kaito asked.

"I'm right here Lil Bro!" Akaito said in the booth next by their booth.

"How long have you've been there?" Gakupo said concerned.

"Longer than you guys." Akaito said and he sat up to face them. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was folded to his elbows.

"What's going on now, Akaito?" Zatsune said as she walked towards him. She was wearing a red dress.

"Look sweetie my little brother is here with his friends." Akaito said.

"I go to the restroom and this happens." Zatsune said.

"Len, you look really nice tonight." Gumi said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks you are really pretty too." Rin said.

"I hope not prettier than me." Miku said. She was wearing a silver dress with very high heels.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mikuo said angry and surprised.

"Meiko told me to come." Miku responded. Mikuo stared at Meiko pissed.

"We needed more people to party." Meiko said.

"I wasn't going to come but then I heard that Len was here. So I totally wanted to come." Miku said while winking at Len.

"I can't believe it." Kaito said a bit angry.

"What?" Luka asked.

"Nothing." Kaito said.

Then the ultra-famous, international song Gangham Style started to play.

"Oh my god! This is my jam." Meiko said a she started to move her head to the beat of the music.

"Seriously?" Luka asked her.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Meiko said. Luka nodded a no.

"Hey let's dance!" Meiko said as she grabbed Luka's hand. And she took her to the dance-floor and they started to dance.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun!" Haku said drunk.

"Hey Len let's dance!" Neru said.

"I don't really dance…" Rin started but was interrupted by Miku.

"He'll dance with me." Miku said.

"But I don't…" Rin started again but again was interrupted.

"Len will dance with all of us." Gumi said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Miku and Neru followed behind.

"Screw it! I'll go dance too!" Haku said drunk. She stood up and went to dance with them.

"Just sway to the beat." Luka whispered into Rin's ear as she saw that she didn't know what to do.

Everyone was staring at the dance floor because there was a cute guy dancing with 6 hot girls. Miku and Neru were dancing provocatively trying to catch "Len's" attention. Gumi danced cool moves also trying to impress her. Luka just swayed to the beat calmly but she looked great doing it. Meiko and Haku were drunk so they were just swaying off beat but they looked hot anyway. Rin just smiled and swayed just like Luka said.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Zatsune said to Akaito as she went to the bar. Akaito stood up from his booth taking his jacket and drink and went to sit at the guys' booth.

"Damn that guy can dance!" He said as he drank his whisky.

"That dude's my idol." Akaito said. "He's like a god!"

"Why do you say that?" Mikuo asked confused.

"The kid's in puberty and he has those hot chicks dancing around him." Akaito said in a much exaggerated tone of voice. "Come on! He's sixteen and he has all those girls eating from the palm of his hand!"

"Your point?" Kaito asked confused as well.

"The guy's a womanizer/player in progress." Akaito said as he pointed at Rin twirling both Luka and Gumi.

"No he's not." Luki said defensively.

"Believe me he is. An old player can recognize a new player." Akaito said while drinking his drink.

"He's not like that." Gakupo said.

"Maybe now. But give the guy more fame and money and he'll be a player. All rock stars become ones." Akaito said teasing. "I mean look at him. He's sixteen and he has that effect on girls. Imagine what will happen when he's twenty."

Then all the guys started to think about it and their combined thoughts were this.

***Guys' Imagination***

_They're all a bit older and they're in the hallway in front of Len's apartment. Mikuo is banging the door. Len comes out the door. He's older, better good looking, manlier and shirtless._

"_Dude, what's your problem?" Len said in a deeper tone of voice._

"_Hello! We have a concert in Osaka today and we're leaving in an hour!" Mikuo said pissed._

"_Oh that! I totally forgot." Len said with a confused face._

"_Oh god!" Kaito said angry._

"_Give me ten minutes. I'll just take a quick shower and change." Len said. "This is why I have a emergency suitcase."_

"_Lenny…come back." Miku appeared behind him hugging him. She was wearing pink lingerie._

"_Miku I have to go." Len said seductively._

"_No we want you to stay." Gumi and Neru said as they were both wearing nothing but their underwear. _

"_But I really have to go." Len said._

"_Five minutes with me." Luka said while biting his neck from behind._

"_Guys, can you give me ten extra minutes?" Len said. "I have a situation right here."_

"_No." Gakupo said._

"_Come on." Len said._

"_Yeah come on" The girls said in unison._

"_What? No, Mikio! Tell Len to go!" Mikuo yelled. Mikio appeared with only his boxers. He also was handsomer _

"_I'm kind of busy too." Mikio said. Then Meiko and Haku went towards him and played with his hair. "If you need me I'll be doing something else. So don't disturb!" Mikio said as he went to his room with the girls._

"_On second thought guys give me 45 minutes I'll meet you at the airport." Len said as he smiled and closed the door in their faces._

_***End of imagination***_

"Yeah picture that!" Akaito said while he smiled. The guys looked terrible. Akaito laughed he was completely enjoying this. He loved playing with people, especially his little brother.

"If you guys need me. I'll be with my hot fiancé." Akaito said he put his jacket on and went towards Zatsune.

"You guys don't actually think that would happen. Do you?" Mikuo said worried.

"Nah, my brother just playing with us." Kaito said worried.

"Relax guys." Luki said as he watched them get all worried.

Rin danced three more songs with the girls before she went back to the booth. And when she did she sat down.

"I'm so tired!" She said as she drank what was left of her Coke.

"I thought you didn't dance." Mikuo said a bit resentful. But Rin didn't hear his tone.

"I usually don't but those girls make it fun, besides I was just swaying to the beat." Rin said smiling.

"So you got bored with them or what?" Kaito said.

"No they went to the restroom Haku and Meiko weren't feeling too well after the fourth song." Rin said.

"Oh." Luki said.

"All I want to do is go to sleep." Rin said as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Then let's go." Mikuo said as he grabbed her hand, Gakupo left some money there for their drinks and they left.

"What about the girls?" Rin said.

"They'll manage without you." Kaito said with a smile. And they all piled into Gakupo's car.

"I kind of feel as if we ditched them." Rin said worried.

"We did." Gakupo said.

"I'm guessing they won't be so happy about that. But to be honest I don't really care." Rin said. After minutes of driving they arrived to their apartment building and got in elevator.

"I had a great time guys. Even though I didn't spend most of it with you." Rin said.

"Hey Len, come to our apartment Monday morning." Luki said. It's Saturday.

"Sure but why?" Rin asked confused.

"I'll make you breakfast." Luki said.

"Okay." Rin said with a sweet smile. "It'll be nice change of Mikio's burnt eggs."

And they all laughed then the elevator stopped and they got out.

"Good Night." Rin said smiling at them as she opened her apartment door.

"Good Night!" Mikuo and Kaito said.

Rin entered the apartment and she seemed tired. She ignored Miki completely though she had fallen asleep watching the X-factor. Rin just took off her clothes brushed her teeth. And jumped into bed happy to know that tomorrow she would have nothing to do since its Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Commenting helps the creative process<strong>


	6. Fate

**I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry *says sorry a million times while bowing*I've been super busy with school, plus I've been fandubbing and overall busy. But here I am updating. I wrote this story once and it got erased, so here it is I hope you like it. Please review XD**

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone's loud alarm that boomed a lame annoying ring tone. I guess I should get changed.

I got into the shower and took a quick bath. When I got out I got changed into dark blue skinny (but not too skinny) jeans, a dark golden t-shirt on top of that I threw on a black hoodie, I put on black unisex converse.

I fixed my hair into the messy ponytail, I fixed my bangs till they looked like Len's.

I got out of my room to see Miki wrapped with a red blanket. She was on the couch watching Disney Channel.

"Good Morning." I said as I walked nearby.

"Good Morning. Why are you dressed up so early?" Miki said sleep deprived.

"The guys invited me to have breakfast with them." I said.

"Oh well then bye."

I sighed and I went outside the apartment. I went down the hallway and I arrived to the door of the guys' apartment.

What should I do? Should I call or knock? How do I act in this situation?

I knocked the door and I waited then the door was opened.

"Good morning Len, please come in." Luki said as he smiled at me. He was wearing gray jeans and a mint green t-shirt with black rock designs.

I entered the apartment and it smelled amazing. The apartment was really nicely decorated. Then a felt a pair of arms hugging me.

"LENNY!" Mikuo yelled while hugging me.

"Let go of me, Kuo!"

"I don't want to, besides you're just too cute!" Mikuo said as he kept hugging me.

God, this guy sure is annoying! Why doesn't he let me go?

"Mikuo let Len go, you're annoying him." Luki said saving me.

"Luki you're so mean you just want to have Len for yourself." Mikuo said as he finally let go of me.

He's wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Thanks Luki, I really apreciate it." I said while giving a light smile.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Luki said as he patted my head softy and gently. "Why don't you take a seat while I finish making breakfast?"

I nodded and I sat down on the sofa in the living room. I grabbed the remote and I started to flip channels till I got bored and stopped at Cartoon Network.

"Can I sit next to you?" Mikuo asked me.

"It's your home. Do what you want." I said. After I said that he immediately sat next to me.

"Lenny, do you really like cartoons?"

Why does he keep calling me Lenny?

"Yeah." I answered.

" Cool I like them too!" He said happily. God! I really don't get guys.

" Len are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, just stop hugging me randomly. It's kind of ankward."

I stared at him for a while and he looked sad.

"But if you really want to I can't see the harm in it." I said trying to cheer him up.

And then I fell a pair of arms hugging me. Not again!

Mikuo's POV

I was really happy when I heard that Len was coming over so I overreacted and hugged him. I probably scared him, but I can't control myself when I'm with him. I just want to kiss him and hug him whenever I see him and besides I'm a very impulsive person. All of this has cause this:

"Mikuo get off! You're heavy!" Len yelled cutely with his slightly puffed cheeks.

He's just so fricking adorable! It's like he's a girl, well he's cuter then some girls I've met!

But I'm pretty sure I'm not gay! I've never felt scratch that, I've never thought of guys that way. But then I meet Len and I can't stop thinking about his golden hair, his soft porcelain skin, his beautiful aquamarine eyes and his rosy lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Len yelled snapping me out of my fantasy. And I saw that we were on the couch but I was over him pinning him down to the sofa. I could feel my cheeks heat up as he stared at me with such an adorable angry face.

Then I felt someone pushing me off the sofa and I fell to the ground and I saw that it had been Luki. He was giving me a death glare with his pierce blue eyes.

"Are you okay Len?" He asked kindly and gently towards Len.

"I'm okay." Len said sweetly.

Damn it! Now Luki made me seem the bad guy. He likes Len too that's why he acts like that. I really hate that!

"Was Mikuo annoying you too much?" Luki asked. God I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Not really." Len answered sweetly.

That's why I love you're so cute and sweet! * Imagining Len in an angel outfit with wings* he's like an angel.

"By the way, where's Kaito and Gakupo?" Len asked as I got up.

Why do you ask for them? aren't I good enough for you?

"Well Gakupo's taking his six hours long bath and I'm pretty sure Kaito's still asleep." Luki said calmly.

"Oh I see." He answered.

"Hey Len breakfast is almost ready why don't you go with Mikuo to go wake Kaito up." Luki said.

What? Seriously? I hate Kato ever since I found out that he's also falling in love with Len. He's my love rival, oh my god, that sounded like it came out of one of those spanish telenovelas.

"Okay let's go Kuo." Len said as he softly punched my arm. The way he did it made me laugh he just too cute.

"Sure chibi Len." I said as I ruffled his hair. Then I grabbed his hand and I started to drag him down the hall. While we left Luki to making breakfast.

"So which one is yours?" He said as he stared at the doors.

"That one." I answered while pointing at one that was on the left.

"Oh."

We're still holding hands, his hands are so soft and his fingers are so thin.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at me for a awhile and it' kind of ankward." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said while blushing. "It's just you're so beautiful I couldn't stop myself from staring."

Why did I say that?! He's going to hate me!

He stared at me shocked and then he blushed. He looked the other way while blushing red.

"Don't play with me like that."

"I'm not kidding! You're really cute!" I yelled. I'm just making things worse.

"Jerk!l" Len said peeved.

What did I do?

"You're just annoying me because I had to crossdress and this is your way of annoying me!"

Thank God he didn't take what I said seriously! At least I dodged that bullet.

"Mikuo." Len said sweetly.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you could..." He said as he was blushing. Could it be that he's confessing his love for me?

"Yes Len."

"Could you please let go of my hand?" Then I realised that I never let go of his hand.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry." I said while letting go of his hand

"So is this Kaito's room?" He said while staring at the last door in the hall.

"Yeah." I said at the same time as I opened Kaito's bedroom.

It was a complete pigsty, there were ice cream wrappers everywhere, soda cans and water bottles on the floor. I could literally see life starting to grow from this mess. I bet that even a junkyard was cleaner than this.

I turned to see Len and he had a horrified face. Sorry Kaito looks like you've lost points with Len.

"How can he live like this?" Len said shocked.

"Beats me, he's a total pig."

We got closer to his bed to see that this bastard was still asleep and snoring. What a dumbass! There's no way I'm losing to him.

"Hey Len let's prank him while he's still asleep."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about let's see what happens if we whisper in his ear!"

"How?"

"You'll whisper in his ear sweet things like a girl and we'll see if he reacts."

Len stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah please!"

He rolled his eyes at me and he coughed.

"Is this voice okay?" He said while talking in a cute girlish voice.

I blushed.

"Um sure it's okay."

Len then got closer to Kaito while getting on his bed. Knowing Kaito he'll probably react stupidly to anything that will happen making Len hate him for ever. *insert evil maniacal laugh*

"Kaito-kun, wake up. I miss you." Len said cutely into Kaito's ear. To be completely honest I felt like I was going to die of envy.

"Kaito, darling please wake up."

I have to confess that I really wish that was me right now.

Narrator's POV

Meanwhile everytime Rin whispered something into Kaito's ears, he would shiver because he was imaginig some very weird stuff.

*Kaito's Dreamworld*

Kaito was lying on a beautiful green field where there was cherry blossom trees, various kinds of floweres growing and a small creek nearby.

"Kaito-kun!" A cute voice yelled.

He sat up to see "Len" running towards him wearing the imitation black dress.

"Len!" Kaito said as he saw him.

"Len" jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"I want to always be with you, Kaito."

"I love you."

"Even though I'm a boy." Len said sadly.

"That doesn't matter to me."

Len smiled sweetly and got closer to Kaito to kiss him while Kaito pulled him closer to him.

*End of the dream*

"Kaito you asshole wake up!" Mikuo yelled angrily.

Kaito opened his eyes and saw that he had poor Rin pressed against him.

She was staring at him angrily while blushing.

"He's even cuter than dream Len! What color is that? Is it blue or green? Maybe it's a mix of them both. His eyes are so beautiful!" Kaito thought.

"You bastard let go of him!" Mikuo yelled pissed as he started to pull Kaito away from Rin.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked confused as he let go of "Len"...

"Mikuo wanted to prank you, so I was talking to you as if I were a girl and out of nowhere you grabbed me and started to mumble nonesense." Rin said as she got off Kaito's bed.

Kaito blushed deep crimson.

"What kind of nonesense?" He asked embarrassed.

"You that you loved him and some other stuff." Mikuo said very angry.

"Yeah it was kind of akward."Rin said.

"I'm so sorry Len, you see I was...well..."Kaito said embarrassed

"Don't worry. You were probably dreaming of some hot chick right. It happens to all of us." Rin said acting the part of a normal teenage boy.

"You don't hate me." Kaito asked while staring at Rin with his big blue eyes.

"Not at all."Rin said sweetly while giving him a tender smile.

"He's an angel!" Mikuo and Kaito thought at the same time.

"Well Kaito get dressed breakfast is ready!" Rin said as she got out the door.

"Pervert." Mikuo mumbled as he left Kaito's room.

Kaito sat down on his bed.

"Len was in my room, I was a few centimeters away from his adorable cherry lips. I could smell his sweet perfume. Wait a second, Len was in my room. He was in my disgusting messy room. He probably thinks I'm a pig." Kaito thought worridly.

*Kaito's Imagination"

An adorable Len was talking to Mikio.

"So did you see Kaito's room?"

"Yeah, I really like Kaito-kun." Len said sweetly. "But then I saw his room. I swear the guy lives like an animal. I used to like him, but there's no way on earth I'd ever date a pig like him."

"So you're going to date Gakupo, right?"

"Totally!"

*end of the imagination*

"Okay there's no way that would happen. I should take a shower and get changed." Kaito said to himself.

Meanwhile Gakupo was taking his long bath in his bathrooms huge bathtub. It was like a small pool. Children could swim there. He was taking a bubblebath in lukewarm water. His long purple hair falling all over the place.

"The dream I had last night was so weird. I dreamnt with Len" Gakupo thought as he closed his eyes.

*Gakupo's dream flashback*

Gakupo was wearing a suit for some strange reason, he was sitting down in the garden of a beautiful japaese mansion. He was staring at the full moon and the starry night.

Then a pair of small hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." A childish voice said.

"Len" then the hands got off his eyes and he saw Len wearing a beautiful white kimono with red and golden designs and accesories.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For lying to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will someday." Len said as he grabbed Gakupo"s face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

*end of strange dream*

Gakupo sunk himself deeper into the tub. He was blushing.

"What does that dream mean?" He thought.

He went on with his bath and when he was finished he left the bathroom wearing a silk purple robe. Gakupo came from a very wealthy family, they had many companies so he was used to the good things in life.

Since he had completely forgotten about that Len would come over. He went to the kitchen wearing only his robe and some boxers, while his long hair was flowing down.

"Good morning Gakupo!" A cute voice said and he turned to see a cute Len eating a big stack of pancakes on the kitchen counter.

Gakupo blushed because he remembered their kiss in his dream and that he was shirtless.

"Good morning Len-dono!" Gakupo said while bowing, whenever he was nervous he woud act traditionally japanese just like his grandfather taught him.

Rin stared at him confused while slightly tiliting her head to one side.

"What did he call me?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry I'll go change." Gakupo said trying to avoid her aqua gaze.

"Why would you do that?" Rin asked. "We're both guys so there's no problem."

"Still I should change." Gakupo said embarrassed.

"Yeah you should." Mikuo said while eating eggs and bacon.

Gakupo ran to his room and started to search for something he could wear. But not just anything he wanted to look amazing.

"Why am I so nervous? Len-kun is a boy and he's my bandmate." Gakupo thought but he continued to look for something cool till he found the perfect outfit. Dark jeans with a black long sleeve button shirt cool shoes, he rolled the sleeves to his elbows and he put his hair in his usual ponytail.

He got out of his room and saw Kaito all dressed up. Kaito was wearing black skinny jeans a white t-shirt with a stylish blue scarf and he fixed his hair like for imitation black.

"Looks like someone is trying hard to impress a certain sixteen year old." Gakupo said coldly and Kaito blushed.

"As if you're one to talk. That's not your usual clothes. Looks like I'm not the only one trying to impress someone." Kaito said defending himself.

They stared at each other for a second and they both made they're way to the kitchen.

"So Len you should come live with us! You could bunk with me! " Mikuo said as he had his arm around Rin's shoulder.

Rin was innocently drinking orange juice.

"Hell no!" Kaito yelled angry and jealous. "There's no way I'm going to let that happen."

Mikuo stared at him annoyed.

"This my uke get your own!"Mikuo said as he hugged Rin possesively and kissed her cheek.

"You bastard!" Kaito yelled.

"Since when do I beong to you?" Rin asked Mikuo.

"Since now!" He responded directly.

Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Stop annoying poor Len" Luki said sweetly.

"Thanks Luki." Rin said.

"Kissass!" Mikuo muttered towards Luki.

"What did you say?" Luki asked while giving him a scary glare.

After that they all ate breakfast in silence.

"This is really delicious Luki." Rin said.

"I'm glad you like it." Luki said while smiling.

Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"We should get going. Luka just texted me apparently she has something to tell us." Gakupo said.

"Okay let's go!" Kaito said.

"I'll help you with the dishes Luki." Rin said as he started picking up everyone's plates.

"Thanks Len that's so nice of you." Luki said.

"I'll help Len by washing the plates." Mikuo said as he started washing the plates.

"I'll help by drying." Kaito said.

"We should invite Len more often he's such a good inluence on them." Luki said towards Gakupo. But he just stayed silent. After they finished cleaning up they left the apartment and went to the company's building.

All the girls stared at them, they were just too handsome. They made their way to their practice room. Gakupo sat in his usual chair, Kaito went to get a galon of Ben & Jerry ice cream from the fridge. Mikuo started playing on his PSP VITA, Luki started reading a book and Rin turned on the T.V.

After a few minutes Luka came in wearing dark skinny jeans and a red blouse with a black blazer on top and red stilettos.

"Hey guys! I have bad news and good news."Luka said calmly.

"Hey Luka." Rin said sweetly.

"What's the bad news, onee-chan?" Luki asked.

"Miku fired her manager." Luka answered.

"And how does that affect us?" Mikuo asked.

"The company asked me to become her manager since I know how picky she is about everything. Besides she requested me." Luka responded.

"So what? You're not going to be our manager anymore?" Kaito asked.

"No, I'll be manging both. But I hired someone to be the band's co-manager, so when I'm with Miku she can help you." Luka said.

"What's the good news?" Gakupo asked.

"Your song was a total hit!" Luka said enthusiastly.

"Oh great."They all said sadly.

"But don't worry guys I'll always be there for you and nothing will change." Luka said.

Then Luka's cellphone rang.

"Yes, I'll be there soon Miku. Yes I've told the director your demands. I'll get you your leeks." Luka said while sighing.

"I have to go the co-manager will be here soon. Good luck, it'll be cool." Luka said.

She left and the guys were surprised.

"Typical Miku, doing whatever she wants without considering how it'll affect everyone else." Mikuo said a bit peeved.

"Well she is your sister." Luki said.

"Shut up!" Mikuo said.

"I wonder who's the co-manager." Kaito said.

"Me too." Rin said.

Then someone knocked the door, Gakupo opened the door and saw a young woman. She seemed about 17-20. She had long perfect black hair, white skin sweet brown eyes and a nice figure. She was wearing skinny jeans a pink sleeveless blouse and had a cool scarf around her neck, she was wearing Toms and hipster glasses.

She was really pretty and seem to be really cool, she had a cute prada bag with her.

"Hi I'm Mizuki Usami, nice to meet you. I'll be your second manager basically I'll just be helping Luka-san." She said.

"Well I'm..." Gakupo started to say while letting her in the room but was interrupted.

"Gakupo Kamui, guitarrist vocalist, loves eggplants, comes from the Kamui group family." Mizuki said.

"Wow!" Kaito said.

"You're Kaito ShIon, bassist vocalist, loves ice cream, you're the first son of Kikaito Shion's third marriage."

"Damn!" Mikuo.

"And you're Mikuo Hatsune, Miku Hatsune's twin brother the drummist of the band, loves leeks and hates to be reminded of his successful sister."

Everyone stared at her surprised.

"Luki Megurine, Luka's younger brother, the pianist of the band, loves seafood."

"And last but not least Len Kagamine the newest and youngest member, the guitarist and vocalist, loves oranges and bananas."

"Why do you know everything about us? Are you a fan?" Luki asked.

"No, Luka made me investigate everything about you guys." Mizuki said calmly while smiling.

"Oh." Kaito said. "Well please sit down Usami-chan."

"Oh please call me Mizuki or Mizu-chan." She said.

She walked towards Rin and gave her wink.

"You really cute, Len-kun almost as cute as a girl."

"But I'm a guy." Rin said.

"Relax I'm just teasing." Mizuki said while smiling.

"Wow she's really pretty! She somehow reminds me of a geisha, maybe it's because she has that traditional Japanese beauty look." Rin thought.

"Mizu-chan, since you know literally everything about us, tell us something about yourself." Kaito said.

"Well I'm seventeen; I have super high IQ which is why I'm in my second year in college majoring in Business and a minor in arts in general. I love fashion! Well I guess those are the basic things you should know about me." Mizuki said happily.

"Are you always so cheerful?" Mikuo asked.

"No I just drank a lot of soda."

"So why would you want to help manage our band?" Luki asked.

"Well I really think that you guys could be the best band in the world. And besides this will go great on my job resume." She said.

They all stared at her for a while.

"So I already designed a web page for you." Mizuki said.

"What?" They all asked.

"Check it out!" she said while taking out a cute HP laptop and opening it. On the screen was a very cool page that had gothic rock black designs and images of the band in their visual kei outfits.

"Wow!" Rin and Mikuo said amazed.

"You designed this?" Gakupo said.

"Yeah check out the mobile presentation." She said while showing it on an Ipad.

"It's really cool!" Kaito said.

"When you access the page the first thing that appears is the Imitation Black music video. The website includes download links for the videos and songs as well as a small biography of each one of you." Mizuki explained.

"Wow that's awesome." Mikuo said.

"Plus it shows how many views your videos get on Nico Nico and YouTube."

"I'm impressed." Gakupo said.

"Thanks, plus I've opened your Twitter page and Facebook."

"Wow I don't know what to say." Rin said.

"Don't say anything; just write a new song, the fans are going insane waiting for the next song." Mizuki said.

"Really?" Kaito asked and she nodded.

"But what type of song should we write?" Luki asked.

"I think you should write a song that comes after Imitation Black, like a continuation or an answer song." Mizuki said.

"Yeah but in the song the girl died. What can come after that?" Mikuo asked skeptically.

"How about that she reborn and she meets the guys again; and that they want her back but she wants them to live a new life without her." Mizuki said.

"That's not a bad idea." Gakupo said.

"Yeah and you can use rock and some ballads type notes."

"Okay we'll do it!" Mikuo said.

"Great! Kaito and Gakupo work on the lyrics. Luki and Mikuo work on the music. Len let's go get some lunch together." Mizuki said.

"What?" Rin said.

"Come on it'll be like a date." Mizuki said while holding on to Rin's arm. "It'll be fun!"

"Why are you taking Len?" Mikuo said very jealous.

"´Cause he's my favorite and he's the cute one!" Mizuki said happily and while dragging Rin out the door. "Bye guys and please work."

Mizuki dragged Rin out of the building to a limo with a very handsome driver. He was taller than Mikuo but not as tall as Gakupo. He had black hair and beautiful golden eyes.

"Let's go Rin-chan!" Mizuki said sweetly.

"What? I'm Len…." Rin said blushing and nervously.

"I know you're a girl, Luka told me." Mizuki said. "Come on get in the car."

Rin just nodded and got in the car. Mizuki got in and gave the driver the signal to drive.

"So you know everything?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yes but don't worry I won't say anything. That's actually why Luka hired me, to help keep your secret when she can't." Mizuki said while smiling.

*Awkward silence moment*

"So is this your car?"

"It's my father's car. He doesn't trust me enough to drive or do anything."

"What?"

"My dad treats me like a child even though I'm almost an adult, he makes Rei drive me around everywhere and be my bodyguard."

"Why does he do that?"

"He's a rich man. He's the head of the Usami group but he's also a big pain." "Let's not talk about him."

Rin stared at her new manager during their ride in the car.

"Wow, she's really pretty plus she's very nice and fun to be with. She's totally Len's type of girl."

Then they arrived to the restaurant.

"Rei park the car and wait for us." Mizuki ordered and Rei just nodded.

They got out of the car and entered the restaurant. Mizuki took off her glasses and put in her bag.

"Don't you need them?"

"Yeah for reading and stuff."

The girls entered the restaurant and all the guys stared at Mizuki while all the girls stared at Rin.

They sat at some random table and a waitress started flirting with Rin. Mizuki then pretended to act like her girlfriend and the waitress felt menaced by Mizuki.

*2 hours later*

Rin and Mizuki entered the band's practice room holding hands and laughing.

"You have to admit Len that was pretty fun!" Mizuki said while laughing.

"Yeah I had a great time with you; we should totally do it again." Rin answered.

The guys stared at them angrily and jealously they haven't eaten. And their precious "Len" was having fun with a pretty girl.

"So did you write the song?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah we haven't even eaten." Mikuo said angry.

"Aw, you poor things! I'll order a pizza for you." Mizuki said as she took out her IPhone 5 and started to call her favorite pizza place.

"Can I see what you guys wrote?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Kaito said.

Rin read them calmly.

"It's beautiful!" Mizuki said, she had been reading over Rin's shoulder. "It's perfect!"

"Yeah it's really good!" Rin said while giving a sweet and cute smile.

The guys just blushed and tried to hide their embarrassment.


End file.
